Family
by Nikita1506
Summary: T/M rating...Jax reconnects with an old friend after she comes to Charming to bring the Prospect, another friend of hers, a gift. Her past clouds her present, but she's determined not to let it jepordize her future with the one man she's always loved
1. Baby Doll

(Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sons of Anarchy or FX Network. More disclaimers may come in later chapters…enjoy.)

Leanna Elizabeth Jamison parked her car at the garage where she was told Kip worked. Tilting her sunglasses down, she took a look around and saw what seemed to be dozens of motorcycles in the parking lot. She shook her head, making her auburn hair dance and headed towards the open door, her heels clicking slightly on the pavement; okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea to wear the 'hooker heels' as her Daddy used to call them, but they were what worked best with her jeans and camisole.

Leanna spotted two familiar faces; well, backs right away. Kip Epps and Jackson 'Jax' Teller. Kip would remember her, but she wasn't sure about Jax. She remembered the last time they saw each other; she was twelve, and Jax; then sixteen, had given her something special. Her first kiss. She realized suddenly that; where Jax was, so were Gemma Teller-Morrow and Clay Morrow. Also known to her as Auntie Gem and Uncle Clay.

Seeing Kip with his back to her, she grinned, he always was easy to make fun of. She spotted a rag hanging from someone's back pocket and grabbed it, putting a finger to her lips to silence him when he turned around. She quickly and quietly walked towards Kip and twisted the rag. When she got close enough, with a feral grin, she let it fly and snap him on the ass.

With a yelp, Kip turned around; ready to kick some ass when he saw who it was that had snapped him. He whooped with happiness and grabbed Leanna up in a hug.

"Baby Doll!" he shouted, spinning her around.

Leanna hugged him hard and waited until her feet hit the ground again.

"Hey Kip."

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Mama D told me that you'd sent her some money and it was postmarked around here. Then I just asked around."

Kip looked around and saw the rest of the Sons watching them.

"Uhm…Baby, these guys are friends of mine," he pointed them out one by one, "That's Juice, Jax, Bobby and Opie. Guys, this is Baby. She's from my old neighborhood."

Leanna grinned and waved, then she turned back to Kip.

"Hey, got a present for you outside," she said.

Leanna grabbed Kip's hand and hauled him outside, noting that the rest of his friends followed. She stopped by the car and let go of Kip's hand.

"No fucking way," he whispered, awed.

"Surprise," Leanna said, watching his reaction.

"Did you—?" Kip asked, stopping when she nodded.

"All original parts, did the work myself. Thought you'd like to have her back."

'Her' was a '67 Ford Mustang convertible, dark blue with a cream cloth top.

"Aww Baby," Kip said, running his hands over the car.

"Dude, who the fuck did you get that from?!" Juice wanted to know.

Kip didn't say anything, he just kept looking over the car, so Juice and Jax turned to the girl.

"Hey," Jax said, "Who's car?"

Leanna turned to him, her smile now sad, "It was his dad's. Before Kip left for the military, he and I were looking for original parts to fix her up. Kip's dad died when he was young, and she's the last piece of him he has. While he was gone, the parts came in and so I decided to surprise him for when he came home," she paused and bit her lip, "Only he never came home. We knew he was wounded, but after that, it was like he dropped off the grid. Then Mama D got that envelope of money and she told me about it. I decided to come find the wacko myself."

"And you did the work?" Jax asked, surprised.

Leanna sneered; it was now painfully obvious that Jax didn't remember her at all.

"Yea I did the work. My uncle used to have me help him out all the time. Taught me everything there is to know about cars, trucks, semis and bikes."

"Yo! Where the hell is everyone!" she heard someone shout, and she whipped around.

"No fucking way," Leanna said, waiting for the person who shouted to come outside.

She grinned when she saw Clay Morrow step out of the garage and ran over to him, flinging herself in his arms.

"What the hell??" Clay stammered, pulling away from Leanna to look at her.

Leanna grinned up at her uncle, pushed her sunglasses into her hair and waited for him to recognize her. When he started laughing and pulled her into a hug, she relaxed and held on tightly.

"Hey baby girl, what the hell are you doin' around these parts?" Clay asked, holding her at arms length.

"Came to see Kip. I thought he would want Uncle Sean's car," Leanna said, looking back over to where Kip had popped the hood and was looking over the engine with Juice and Bobby.

"Shit," Clay said, dropping his hands from Leanna's arms, "You fixed her?"

Leanna nodded, then smiled happily when Clay wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked over to the car. Kip saw them coming and took in their posture with wide eyes.

"Baby?" Kip asked.

"Yea?"

"How come my boss has his arm around your shoulders?"

"Cause I'm family."

Everyone's heads whipped around at the simple statement.

"'Scuse me?" Bobby asked, astonished.

"Bobby, this is Con's little girl, Leanna," Clay explained.

Bobby nodded, but Juice, Opie and Jax still stared.

Leanna sighed, frustrated, "He's my freakin' uncle okay?" she growled.

Kip moved away from the car and hugged Leanna tightly, "Thank you sooo much Leelee," he said softly.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Half-Sack!" hollered Juice, "Mind if I take your car for a ride?"

"Half-Sack?!?!" Leanna asked, laughing, "What the hell happened?!"

"I'll tell you later. YEA I MIND!" he hollered to Juice, walking back over to the car.

Leanna kept laughing and clutched her stomach, doubling over. Jax grinned at her; a memory tickling the edge of his mind, and nudged Clay, who looked up from the car and smiled. Gemma had come out of the garage when she heard a woman laughing.

"Who's this?" she asked, and gasped when the young woman turned around.

"Auntie Gem!" Leanna squealed, running over and hugging her.

"Leanna? Leanna Jamison?" Gemma asked, looking her over.

Leanna nodded, hugging Gemma again.

"Oh baby," Gemma said quietly, hugging Leanna tightly to her and kissing the top of her head.

"How's you're dad?" Gemma asked, pulling back.

All of a sudden, Leanna's good mood vanished and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Um, that's kinda why I'm here," she said quietly.

Gemma stopped, "Clay!" she called.

Clay looked up and saw the look on Gemma's face. He hurried over to them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kip's only part of the reason I came out here Uncle Clay," Leanna said.

"What happened?"

"Cops said it was an accident. Wet road; dark curve. But I checked the car out when they released it to me," Leanna's bottom lip quivered and tears dripped down her cheeks, "The break lines were cut."

"God damn it," Clay growled.

"I—I don't know who it was, but you and I both know that Daddy had a lot of enemies."

"Leanna, sweetie, where're you staying?"

Leanna shrugged and wiped away the tears, "I sold the house, too many bad memories. Most of my stuff's in the trunk."

Gemma looked at Clay, who nodded his head.

"Baby girl, go and get your things, you're gonna stay in the clubhouse."

Juice, Opie and Jax looked up at that.

"You sure that's a good idea Clay?" Jax asked.

"She's family Jax. You know we take care of our own."

Jax nodded, "Just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting us into."

"I'm sure you guys can handle one little girl."

"Uncle Clay, you did _not_ just call me a little girl," Leanna growled.

"Shit," Clay muttered under his breath, "I'm sorry Baby."

"Look," Leanna said, turning to Jax, "I'll stay out of you guys way, and you stay out of mine. Oh, and keep, uh, what's his name; Juice? away from me, I'd rather he not try anything, cause I'd hate for Uncle Clay to get pissed off that I beat the shit out of one of his boys."

Jax laughed aloud, which made Leanna growl low in her throat.

"Uncle Clay?" she asked, ferally.

"No Baby girl. You know Jax is Gem's boy," Clay chuckled.

Leanna turned to Gemma and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope to Goddess he ain't my cousin," she said, sticking her thumb out at Jax.

"Hey!" he said, insulted.

Gemma laughed, "No baby, Jax is a Teller."

"Oh," Leanna said, understanding written all over her face, "Well, that explains a lot."

Gemma laughed again and grabbed one of Leanna's bags, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on sweetie, let's find you a room to crash in."

"Thanks Aunt Gem," Leanna said as they walked into the garage.

Kip grabbed the rest of her bags and followed them in, pausing once to talk to Jax.

"Don't be insulted," he said, "That's just the way Baby Doll is."

Jax watched her walk away, now curious; and irritated.


	2. Family

Leanna grimaced at the sight of the clubhouse.

"No offense Aunt Gem, but your boys are pigs."

Gemma laughed, "Yea baby, I know."

Leanna smiled at Gemma, "I know I've already said it but; thanks Aunt Gem. I really appreciate it."

"Any time," Gemma said as they walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom next to Jax', "Well honey, I know it's not much but—"

"It's perfect Aunt Gem," Leanna interrupted, "It just needs some major disinfectant," she wrinkled her nose, "And maybe some bleach."

Gemma laughed, "I knew there was a reason I always liked you baby girl."

"Well, that and I'm Connor's little girl."

"There is that," Gemma became serious, "How's your mom doing?"

Leanna dropped her bag onto the bed and began unpacking.

"She's—" Leanna was interrupted by Kip coming into the room with the rest of her things.

"Here Baby. I'll help you unpack later."

"It's fine _Half-Sack_, I don't want you goin' though my stuff," Leanna said, smiling.

Kip grinned and flipped her off as he walked out of the room, presumably heading back out to where his car was sitting in the drive.

"She's checked herself out of rehab again and shacked up with another prick who's pimping her out for drugs and money," Leanna said, not looking at Gemma.

"Oh baby," Gemma said quietly.

She put an arm around Leanna and they sat down on the bed, Gemma holding Leanna as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright Leanna. It's going to be alright," Gemma said, holding the young woman close and rocking back and forth gently.

Neither woman saw Jax and Clay standing at the edge of the doorway. The two men watched for a few minutes, then Clay tapped Jax and motioned him away from the room. They walked through the kitchen and to where some of the guys were playing pool and relaxing.

"Listen up!" Clay said, authority ringing through the room, "We got a new body staying in the clubhouse. A girl. None of you are gonna bother her, and if I find out different, you're gonna wish I killed you. She's family here; to myself, Gem and the prospect. You show her respect, understand me?"

The guys nodded, most being married already, or knowing who the girl was. Clay nodded and motioned for the prospect and Jax to follow him into the meeting room.

"What's up Clay?" Jax asked.

"I want both of you to keep a good eye on Baby. Her pops was a good friend of mine, my blood brother. She's had some problems, and I got a feelin' that some of them are gonna be showin' themselves sooner or later while she's here. Jax, I want you shadowing her for a while, make sure she's good."

Jax nodded, now realizing where Clay and Gemma were coming from with this girl. There was something about her; but he couldn't place it.

"Prospect," Clay said, turning to Kip, "I want you to talk to a few people around town, see if you can find anyone who's lookin' to hire. I know Leanna means a lot to you, and I know you and I see eye to eye on this."

Kip only nodded.

"Clay," he said after a minute, "She say anything about her mom?"

Clay sighed tiredly, "She's back to her old tricks."

Kip could feel his anger building up. He turned away from Clay and Jax and punched the wall.

"FUCK!"

"Clay, I don't know much about Connor, and nothin' about the mom. What the hell's going on?"

Clay sighed, he hadn't thought Jax could forget that girl so easily, "Leanna's mom, Sharon, uses. Biggest crank head before Wendy. She stopped when she found out she was havin' Leanna, but baby girl was still almost nine weeks early. After Leanna was outta her, Sharon went back on all the drugs she could find, and split when Lee was two. Connor was around a lot before that shit went down, and when Sharon left the baby, he found himself in a position much like your own."

"Damn," Jax said.

"Apparently the only good things in that girls' life have been her pops, me, Gem, the prospect and Mama D."

"Who's Mama D?"

Kip answered that question; "Mama D is the neighborhood grandmother. She takes care of all us kids," he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself; "She had a hard time when I was growing up and when I started with the military, I sent her part of my pay every month. She didn't like it, but I told her it was payback for everything she'd done for me so she wouldn't feel like it was charity. 'S how me and Baby met. When her pops had to leave for a job or something for the Sons, he'd drop her off at Mama D's to be taken care of."

"So she's got background?" Jax asked, the more he learned about her, it seemed, the more he wanted to know how he knew her already.

"There's this one guy; name's Caleb. He tried some stuff, and Connor didn't take too kindly to that. No one did. He got popped twice for sexual assault before I left for the military."

While Jax, Clay and Kip talked, Gemma and Leanna unpacked her stuff.

"Is there anything else?" Gemma asked, putting the last of her things in the bureau.

"My friend Jasmine is supposed to be bringing my car, my bike and the last of my things, but she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Alright sweetie, why don't you rest, I'll wake you for dinner."

Leanna nodded and lay down. Gemma closed the door behind her and walked through the clubhouse and into the garage. A few hours later, she went to go and wake Leanna; but upon opening the door she smiled. Leanna looked so peaceful; which was something that Gemma believed she hadn't been in a long while. She shut the door, shaking her head slightly; and walked through the dorms. Clay looked up and Gemma shook her head.

"Let her sleep. She's had a rough time."

Clay nodded and everyone went about their meal.

Leanna slept through dinner, and through the night; feeling safe. She woke the next morning and stretched. She looked around the room and smiled, remembering where she was. She got out of bed and dressed. Looking at the clock next to her bed, she realized what time it was and walked through the dorms and the clubhouse. Leanna entered the garage and waved at Kip, who was busy at work.


	3. Mistakes

Seeing her Camero out in the parking lot, she smiled, until she saw who it was that was driving it.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Gemma asked, coming up beside her, "Who is it?"

"Caleb," Leanna said, looking around, "Gemma, can you—uhm, can you go and get Clay and Kip," she paused, "And Jax too?" she asked.

"Sure baby," Gemma answered, casting a worried look in Leanna's direction as she hurried off.

Leanna took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked out into the parking lot. Juice, Bobby, Opie and Tig were outside, looking over their bikes, but stopped when they saw Leanna come out.

"What are you doing here? Jas was supposed to bring my car down," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and stopping a good eight feet away from Caleb.

"She got sick. Come on baby, don't be like that," Caleb crooned, trying to move closer.

"Don't you dare take one step closer," Leanna growled, "And I'm not your baby. Never was. Never will be."

"It was a misunderstanding," Caleb said, walking towards her again.

"You tried to RAPE ME!" Leanna screamed, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Juice and Opie were next to her in a flash and Caleb stopped walking towards her.

"Hey!"

Leanna heard the voice behind her and turned to see Clay, Kip and Jax walking out of the clubhouse. Kip saw who was standing in front of Leanna and he saw red.

"You son of a bitch," he growled, going after the guy.

Juice and Opie grabbed him, holding him back while Leanna went back to Clay and Jax.

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"Hey, any time I went near her, she wanted it;" Caleb taunted, thinking he was safe.

Hearing him say that, Leanna felt sick. She curled into Jax, who instinctively held onto her and turned them so she was partially hidden from view. Leanna couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes and she sobbed, her body shaking slightly. Clay walked up to Juice and Opie, giving them a look that said to let Kip loose. Clay said something to him that had him calming somewhat, and Juice and Opie let him go. Breathing heavily, Kip pointed at Caleb.

"You stay the hell away from her. Or I swear to God I will put you in the ground."

Caleb sneered, he'd always hated Kip; and he figured that if those guys had held him back once, they would do it again. He glanced past the group towards where Leanna was wrapped in some guy's arms and shot her a dirty look. You see, Caleb really wasn't that smart.

"You and what fuckin' army? Besides, she'll come back to me. They all do. Once they get a piece of me, it's never enough."

This time, when Kip lunged at Caleb, the boys let him. One solid punch had Caleb flat on his back on the concrete with Kip over him, beating the hell out of him. Clay nodded to Juice and Opie, who finally dragged Kip off the guy and pulled him away. Bobby and Tig hauled Caleb to his feet, making him groan in pain. Clay stood in front of Caleb and waited until the idiot looked up at him.

"You're not welcome in Charming," he said quietly, "And believe me when I say this; you come near that girl again, and you're gonna wish I let him go after you. Cause that girl," he said, turning to see Leanna huddled in Jax embrace, "she's my family. And I know what you tried to do to her. One more misstep," he growled, "and your ass is mine."

He stepped back and looked at Bobby and Tig, "Take him to the hospital, leave him there. But watch him. He tries to come back, you know what to do."

Tig nodded, and looked past Clay at Leanna, who gave him a small wave from the circle of Jax arms. He smiled, then grabbed Caleb by the back of the neck and dragged him away.

Jax watched him being led away and into the truck the Sons kept at the garage. He waited until they drove out of the parking lot and down the street before he pulled back from Leanna.

"You okay?" he asked; concern evident in his voice.

Leanna nodded, wiping tears away with a shaking hand.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry. It's just—I knew that if he saw me alone, he'd never go away."

She looked around to see all of the Sons present watching her.

"Excuse me," she whispered.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned and walked through the garage and clubhouse and into the room she was staying in. Shaking, she sat down on her bed, still feeling raw from the inside out. She was able to keep it together for all of two minutes before she gave in and let herself bawl. She fell back onto her bed and curled into the fetal position, letting sobs wrack her body and tears fall freely.

Jax watched her cry, feeling something break inside for the young woman. It was then, when he saw her in such a vulnerable position, that he remembered her. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, took off his jacket and hat, tossed them onto a chair in the corner and slowly lay down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He just held her while she cried, letting her get it out of her system. As her sobs tapered off, she turned over to face him, eyes rimmed red.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yea well, I figure I kinda owe you for being such an ass," Jax replied quietly.

She gave him a watery smile and let Jax pull her closer.

"Close your eyes Leelee," he said; using her old nickname, "Get some rest. I'll be right here."

Leanna nodded and moved so that her head was resting on Jax' shoulder. Over the next few minutes, her breathing became deep and even; a sign to Jax that she was asleep. Sighing, Jax closed his eyes.

"Think she'll make a good momma?" Gemma murmured from the doorway.

Clay's head snapped towards his wife, an incredulous look on his face.

"Woman, what the hell are you talkin' about?" he asked, looking from his wife to the two figures on the bed.

Gemma took Clay's arm gently and led him away from Leanna's bedroom door where he'd been leaning. She didn't say anything until they got to the office of the garage. Leaning against the desk with her arms crossed, Gemma looked at Clay, waiting.

"What did you mean back there? The last time those two saw each other she was twelve and he was sixteen."

"I know that Clay," Gemma answered, "But you're tellin' me that you didn't see the way they looked at each other when that prick came along? The way Jax was unconsciously protecting her from him? Jax has feelings for that girl, and Leanna, well honey; she's been in love with him since she was ten."

Clay leaned back against the closed door and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Shit," was all he said.

Gemma uncrossed her arms, pushed off the desk and sauntered over to her husband.

"Think of it this way; she's not a crank addict like Wendy, or a lying manipulative bitch like Tart, I mean, Tara was. We already love her, and I know that Connor wouldn't want to see her with anyone else," she said quietly, running her hands up Clay's chest.

Clay sighed, "She know about the kid yet?" he rumbled, wrapping his arms around Gemma.

"Not yet, but I figure that she'll go with him the next time he visits the hospital."

Clay looked down at his wife; confused, "Just how do you figure that?" he asked.

"Cause I'm gonna suggest it," Gemma replied with a grin.

Clay shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"You are one crazy ass woman. You know that?"

"Yea, but that's why you love me."

"Damn straight," Clay replied, leaning down and kissing her.


	4. Nightmares

Leanna was dreaming about Jax. He lay above her, kissing her neck and running his hands over her body. Leanna moaned, closing her eyes. Her skin was on fire everywhere he touched her. She'd never felt so desired, so alive, in her life. Suddenly, Jax' caresses turned rough, hurting her. Leanna opened her eyes to see not Jax, but _him_ on top of her. Her desire turned to fear and panic; she fought him, trying to get away.

"You know you want me, don't fight me," he said, his voice rough.

"No," Leanna whimpered, "No, let me go."

Jax held onto Leanna's wrists, trying to keep her from hitting him.

"Leelee, stop. Baby, listen to me. You're safe, everything's okay. Wake up Leelee."

Leanna began fighting harder, trying with all of her might to push him off of her.

"Please don't," she whispered, tears falling.

Jax gently cradled her face in his hands, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers.

"Leelee, come on baby. Wake up," he whispered.

Leanna whimpered; still feeling _him_ above her, around her; but she could hear Jax' voice in her head, calming her and calling her to wake up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear and cradling her gently against him. This was a side of him only reserved for his son and, when he had been with her, Tara. Leanna gasped suddenly, bringing herself out of her nightmare and began sobbing against Jax' chest.

"I got you," Jax whispered, running a hand over her hair.

"I'm sorry," Leanna whispered, clenching her fist against his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jax whispered back, "No one's gonna hurt you," he said gently.

Rubbing one of his hands up and down her back to sooth her, Jax tilted her head up with the other hand; waiting for her to look at him before he said anything. Leanna stared into Jax' eyes, feeling safer in that one moment than she had since her father died. For ten years, she'd loved him from afar; listening to Clay talk about how Jax had made mistake after mistake with women. Jax opened his mouth to say something, only to have Leanna cut him off by sealing her mouth against his, kissing him hotly. Her fists unclenched and slid up his chest to wind around his neck and his wound tight around her waist, keeping her close to him.

Jax' mind was racing, she felt right in his arms. He didn't understand why this young woman that he'd known for years, would feel so completely right when the one he thought he had loved for so long had felt so out of place. His lungs began to burn, but he couldn't make himself pull away, she tasted too good. It was Leanna who pulled back first, breathing heavily. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Jax' eyes boring into hers.

"Come with me," he said after a minute.

"Where?" Leanna asked, a tad breathlessly.

"Hospital."

Leanna's eyes widened, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yea," Jax said with a chuckle, "I want you to meet my son."

Leanna smiled softly, "How old is he?" she asked.

"A little over ten weeks, he was a pre-me."

"He alright?" she asked.

"Yea, he is now," Jax said.

Jax shifted positions so that he was lying on his back with Leanna against his side, resting her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Leanna asked after a minute of silence.

"His mom's an addict. She induced labor prematurely when she was shooting up. He was born with a tear in his stomach and the family flaw. They had to wait until he was strong enough to survive the surgeries, but he's doin' a lot better now."

Leanna nodded, keeping her head against his chest so she could listen to the steady _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat. Clay had told her dad all about the 'Teller family flaw' and she too, had an addict mom who'd induced labor prematurely. Now she had been glad she'd eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What's his name Jax?" she asked.

"Abel."

Leanna lifted her head to look at him, eyebrow raised in suspicion, making Jax chuckle.

"I figured if the kid could make it through being born early and those fuckin' surgeries, he'd be able to make it through anything."

"So there's no Cain running around, right?" she asked, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Nope, just Abel."

Leanna sighed and put her head back down on Jax' chest.

"Alright," she said, "When do you want to leave?"

"Ten minutes?" Jax asked.

Leanna nodded against his chest, throwing an arm around him and twining one of her legs through his, keeping them close together. Jax kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders and the two of them lay there, each lost in their own thoughts. Leanna was in the past, thinking about all the time that had been lost to them, while Jax was in the future, silently promising to himself and Leanna that he would never let her go. After a couple of minutes, Leanna turned her head and propped it up on one hand so she could look at Jax.

"Do you remember," she started, "the last summer I saw you? You were sixteen, and had just gotten your license."

Jax grinned, "Yea, I remember. It was the first time Clay let me bring my bike down."

"You took me riding on that bike," Leanna said with a nostalgic smile.

"Out to the field," Jax nodded, remembering that summer long ago.

"That was the first time I saw you in your SOA cut," Leanna said.

"Yea, that was when I was the Prospect."

"Oh please, you being a Teller had you in, no problem. Not to mention Gemma bein' Clay's old lady."

"I still had to go through the same shit we put Half-Sack through."

"Not as bad I bet."

Jax shrugged, "Maybe not as bad, but it felt that way."

Leanna bit her lip, watching Jax' face.

"You gave me my first kiss that summer," she murmured tracing his lips with her index finger.

Jax looked down at her, "I did?"

She nodded, "We were sitting in the field talking, and it started to pour. Instead of being smart and heading back to your bike to get home, we ran for the trees."

"You were wearing pink," Jax said, his mind drifting to that summer day and the young girl that laughed as he pulled her to the shelter of the trees.

Leanna nodded, "We were both laughing so hard because we were soaked and we knew that Gemma would have a fit."

"I gave you my jacket because you were shaking so hard."

"It was cold," Leanna replied with a pout, "and I was twelve."

Jax grinned suddenly, "You didn't look twelve. I remember thinking that I had to keep my distance because you were so young, and Connor would kill me for touching you."

"Daddy always liked you. I used to listen to him and Aunt Gemma talk about how one day they hoped we would get together. That day in the field, when we were standing under the trees trying to keep dry; I thought about telling you that I liked you. I had just opened my mouth to say it, when you leaned forward and kissed me."

Jax stroked a hand up and down her back, that summer had been ten years ago, but he could still taste her rain and cherry popsicle-flavored lips.

"When the rain finally stopped," Leanna went on, "You took my hand and led me back to your bike; you wiped down the seat and helped me on. But neither of us said a word. We spent that night sleeping in the same bed cause Maggie got sick. I thought my dad would freak out when he found you there the next morning."

Jax laughed, "I was terrified for my life. I remember looking up at him and thinking 'Oh God I'm going to die.'"

"But he didn't," Leanna replied, "He just woke us both up and told you that Clay and your mom wanted to leave in a few hours."

"I still thought I was gonna die," Jax said, looking down at her.

Leanna grinned, and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Come on," she said pulling back, "I wanna meet your boy."


	5. Truth

They got up and Leanna grabbed a shirt so she could change. Walking to the bathroom, she smiled at the circumstances. Unfortunately, she had to go through the kitchen to get to the bathroom, and three of the SOA members were in there, drunk. She now knew Juice and had known Tig, but not the third. Smiling cordially, she waved at them, attempting to move past the man she didn't know. Unfortunately he was drunker than the other two, and didn't want to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey baby," he said, grabbing her by the waist.

Leanna tried to push herself away, but he had a hard grip and refused to let her go. He kept trying to kiss her, and it took all the strength she had to keep pushing him away.

"Tig, a little help please?" she called over her shoulder.

Tig stood to help her, but was shoved back down in his chair by Jax. He pulled Leanna from the guy's grip and growled, pressing his arm against the guy's windpipe.

"Did you not hear what Clay said earlier Rio?"

Rio paled, "Shit, I didn't know," he stuttered.

"That's cause you don't listen," Jax growled.

Leanna put a hand on Jax' arm and gently tugged.

"He didn't know Jax," she said quietly, "Let him go."

Jax looked at Leanna, still pissed, but the look on her face made him calm somewhat, he moved back, keeping Leanna behind him. He pointed at Rio.

"Never again," he said angrily.

Rio nodded, a little afraid of Jax now. Leanna tugged Jax away, never having seen him like that. She kept her hand on him as she headed back towards her room, making sure he stayed with her. She let him in, closed the door, and turned to see Jax sitting on her bed, head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," his voice was muffled.

Leanna slowly moved towards him and set the shirt she'd grabbed aside before she knelt between his legs, moving his hands away from his face.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Jax looked confused, which made Leanna smile.

"You were trying to protect me," she said.

She stood, making Jax look up at her; and slowly put her legs on either side of his so that she was sitting in his lap. Her arms gently wound around his neck and she felt his at her waist, holding her to him.

"Yes, seeing you like that scared me, but you were like that because you wanted to keep me safe," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on each of his cheeks.

She leaned back and Jax took the opportunity to study her. He needed to know.

"Who hurt you Leelee?" he asked quietly.

It seemed that he'd pushed the right button. She moved to get off his lap, but when Jax held her steady she realized that he wasn't going to let her go. She sighed and got comfortable, pushing him back to lie on the bed once again. When he had, she slid off to his side, much like the position they'd been in before she left the room.

"I waited for you to come back the next summer; I wanted you to see that I was grown up. But you didn't come back; and Uncle Clay told Daddy that you had a girlfriend. I didn't leave the house the entire summer; I was so crushed. About halfway through that summer, Clay called Aunt Gemma and told her that I needed her; so she came out to help me."

"She smacked me upside the head before she left," Jax interjected.

"Good," Leanna replied, "Cause you broke my heart Jackson Teller."

Now that he didn't have a grip on her, she moved, sitting up and away from Jax slightly.

"She told me that it was only a crush and that I would get over it. But I didn't. When I was fifteen I met Caleb, your exact freakin' opposite. I thought he would put my heart back together. We went out on a few dates, but never labeled ourselves as 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'. Looking back now I see why I was so hesitant to do so. After our third 'date'" she said the word mockingly, "he thought that I was going to sleep with him. I told him no, and that I wanted to go home. I thought I could handle him; he'd never been really tough. But I wasn't ready for it when he smacked me," she rubbed her cheek, remembering the surprise of the sting, "He tired to force me, almost did it too; but when my legs instinctively came up to protect myself, I hit him; hard."

Jax winced, even though he wanted to kill that prick now.

"He rolled away from me and I saw my chance. I jumped up and bolted. Grabbed my stuff while I ran, and went back home to Daddy. I never told him or Clay what Caleb did, but when Gemma came down with Clay the next summer, she knew. She called you; tried to convince you to come down and see an old friend, but you were too busy with Tart. I was fifteen the first time Caleb came after me. Seventeen when he convinced Daddy that he'd changed; and eighteen when he tried to rape me again. Then, six months ago, he came back. Right before my father died; he told me that no one and nothing was standing in his way because he always got what he wanted. After Daddy died, I split as soon as everything was taken care of. Went to stay with Mama D for a while and then; when Kip sent her that money, I decided to come here."

Neither said anything for a few minutes; then Jax sat up and wrapped his arms around Leanna again, holding her gently as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry baby," he whispered.

"So am I," Leanna whispered back.

Jax shifted so that he was cradling her in his arms. They sat that way until Gemma knocked on the door.

"Yea?" Leanna called out.

"It's Gemma baby, can I come in?"

"Sure," Leanna replied.

Gemma opened the door and saw Jax holding Leanna. Leanna looked like she'd been through the mill.

"You told him?" she asked.

Leanna nodded, "He asked the right question."

"If he'd have come down that summer," Gemma began.

Leanna interrupted her, moving out of Jax embrace and standing; "No Aunt Gemma. Don't blame him."

Gemma sighed, "I'm sorry baby," she said.

"Me too," Leanna said, "But it looks like everything is working out."

Gemma looked at the two of them, then pointedly at Jax, "You heading out to the hospital soon?" she asked.

"Yea, soon as Leelee changes her shirt," Jax replied, standing.

Gemma looked surprised, "You're going with him?" she asked.

Leanna shoved Jax out of the room so she could shut the door and change her shirt. She didn't need a replay of what happened earlier.

"Yup," she said, pulling her shirt over her head, "I wanna meet Abel."

Gemma's eyebrows met her hairline, "He told you about Abel?" she asked, astounded.

Leanna shot her a confused look as she pulled on the button up shirt and began fastening the buttons.

"Yea, why do you sound so surprised Aunt Gem?" she asked.

"Well, usually it takes a while for Jax to mention my grandbaby."

Leanna laughed, flipping her hair out of her collar, "I just can't believe you're a grandma already."

Gemma smiled, "I couldn't believe it either, but I wouldn't trade that little boy for anything."

Leanna grabbed her denim jacket from the closet and shrugged into it, pulling her hair up after the jacket was on and opening the door to reveal Jax standing there waiting for her. Her smile could've lit up the dark side of the moon and the wheels in Gemma's head began turning. She watched with a smug smile as Leanna reached up and kissed Jax softly. The three walked out of the clubhouse (there was no sign of Rio) , through the garage and out into the sunlight. Gemma watched as Jax climbed on his bike, then held a hand out for Leanna.

"Say hi to my grandbaby for me," Gemma called out.

Jax lifted a hand and waved at his mother as they drove out of the parking lot.

Gemma had a mischievous smile on her face for the rest of the day.


	6. Abel

Jax parked at the hospital, and waited for Leanna to situate her clothing before he grabbed her hand.

"There's something I gotta tell you," he said as they walked across the lot.

"Okay," Leanna said, glancing over at him.

"Tara works here," he said quickly.

Leanna stopped walking and pulled her hand from his, "I did not just hear you say that Jackson Teller."

Jax swung around to face her, "Baby," he started, but Leanna put up a hand.

"Is she gonna give me any shit about coming in with you?" she asked.

Jax shook his head and Leanna grabbed his hand again.

"You better hope not. Or its you who's gonna get it."

They walked inside, Jax silently praying that Tara wasn't on duty but; spotting her out of the corner of his eye, he knew God hated him.

"Shit," he muttered when she spotted him.

"Jax," Tara said, smiling as she came over, "I haven't seen you in a few days,"

"That's cause I've been avoiding you," he said, not letting go of Leanna's hand.

Tara frowned, but said nothing.

"Look, I'm just here to see my kid," Jax told her, his voice clipped.

Leanna looked down at the floor, trying not to grin. Jax brushed past Tara without another word, Leanna following where he was leading her. They'd just reached the neo-natal care unit when Tara caught up with them.

"He can go home tomorrow," she said, opening the door.

As soon as she lifted Abel from his bassinet, he began to howl.

'_Interesting,'_ Leanna thought, _'Not even the baby likes her. Gee, this'll be fun.'_

"You mind Jax?" she asked, holding her arms out.

"Nope," he replied, turning Tara so she could hand Abel over to Leanna.

Confidently, Leanna took Abel from Tara and held him gently.

"Hey little guy," she cooed, moving to sit in the rocking chair the hospital provided, "What's the matter, huh? You wanna go home don't you?"

Abel had quieted his howls down to whimpers almost as soon as he'd been moved from Tara's arms; and as Leanna began to rock back and forth, his whimpers stopped. Smiling, she looked up at Jax.

"He looks like you," she said.

Jax grinned, hands in his pockets. Seeing Leanna holding his son, it looked right. Normally, Abel didn't like to be held by anyone other than him or Gemma. Seeing as he liked Leanna, that had to say something. He watched as Leanna rocked Abel, realizing that Tara had _that_ look on her face. Turning slightly, he looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Can I speak with you?" Tara asked.

When Jax nodded, but made no moves Tara sighed, "In private?"

Jax looked over at Leanna, who'd just switched Abel from in her arms to on her shoulder and was rubbing his back in small, soft strokes.

"You mind Baby?" Jax asked.

Leanna smiled winningly, "Nope, me and the little guy are just fine."

Before leaving the room, Jax leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Be right outside," he said and she nodded.

Tara glared at her before following Jax out the door so they could 'talk'. Leanna's grin stayed in place; she didn't even bother to try and eavesdrop on what they were talking about. Abel whimpered slightly, but it was a sleepy whimper, signaling to Leanna that he was tired. She closed her eyes and began to hum the lull-a-bye from _"Anastasia"_. After a few minutes, she felt eyes on her, and opened her eyes to look up at the window. Jax was now standing with a blonde woman, Tara nowhere in sight, watching her. She knew it was Abel's mother. Slowly, she got up and moved to the bassinet. She lay Abel down carefully and tucked him in before moving towards the door. She made sure it shut quietly and turned to face Wendy.

"Hi, I'm Leanna," she said, extending a hand.

"Wendy," the other woman returned, tears in her eyes as she shook Leanna's hand.

"Everything alright?" Leanna asked, worried as Wendy let go of her hand.

"It is now," Wendy said.

Wendy dug into her bag and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Jax with a sad smile on her face.

"The divorce papers and the custody papers," she said shakily.

Jax took them, saddened, but he knew it was the right thing to do for his son.

"I'm sorry Wendy," he said.

Wendy nodded, "I know. But it was my choice. Our boy's gonna be just fine with you."

Jax put his arm around Leanna, pulling her close as she realized what had occurred.

"Where will you go?" she asked Wendy.

"Back to rehab. Get myself clean," Wendy looked at Jax, "I know I messed up royally with you, but I want to know—"

"You prove to me you can get clean, and stay that way," Jax interrupted, "And you can see him. But not as his mom, as an aunt."

Wendy nodded, "I'll take what I can," she looked to Leanna, who was watching her carefully, "You take good care of them."

Leanna nodded, a look of understanding passing between the two women.

"Always."

"Promise?"

Leanna nodded again, "I promise."

Wiping her eyes, Wendy took one last look at the sleeping Abel. Then she turned and walked away, towards the hall that would get her out of the hospital. Jax held his breath as she walked out of sight, sighing when she was gone. Leanna looked at him for a minute, then wrapped her arms around his waist, realizing that he just needed her close. Jax pulled the arm around her shoulders tighter and kissed the crown of her head.

Leanna smiled up at him; "Come on, your boy is fine. Let's go tell Gemma he can come home soon."

Jax smiled down at her, though his eyes were sad, and kissed her gently.

"Yea, she'll be glad to hear it."

Together they turned from the neo-natal unit and walked from the hospital, into the sunlight.


	7. Donna

(Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I can't kill Donna. I just can't do it. So in my little universe, she's still alive and kickin'.)

The ride back to the Teller-Morrow Garage was quick and both were lost in their own thoughts. As Jax cruised into the parking lot, he saw Donna arguing with Opie. He parked his bike and sighed. Standing, Leanna looked down at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jax nodded towards Donna and Opie and Leanna followed his line of sight, frowning when she saw the argument. Realizing it would keep going on, and for no good reason, Leanna walked over to where they were.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Donna, taking her arm.

Opie looked surprised for a minute, and Donna looked ready to hit her. Leanna's eyes quickly turned mean.

"Look here; you have one chance to hit me so you better make it count. Seeing as your husband is a good friend, I'd rather not kick your ass and then have him kick mine," she looked up at Opie, "'Scuse us for a minute," she said, dragging Donna into the office and shutting the door behind them.

Opie looked over at Jax, who was walking to where the scene had taken place.

"The hell was that?" he asked.

Jax shrugged, lighting a cigarette; "Dunno. But I do know you _never_ want to piss off that girl."

Leanna pulled Donna into the office and shut the door, pulling the blinds closed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Donna demanded, outraged.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name's Leanna Jamison, I'm Clay's niece. Look, you need to get off Opie's back."

Donna's face went blank, "Excuse me?" she asked.

Leanna sighed, "Look Donna, me and Jax? We go way back, and one person he always told me about was Opie. Same with Gemma, she kept me updated on everyone even after I didn't see Jax. The club has enough shit going on right now and Opie knows that. This is a family Donna; we take care of each other. Not only is Opie trying to right by you and the kids, he's trying to do right by the rest of the family. He chose this life, this family; we can help you if you let us."

Donna had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I know. It's just gotten so hard, and we're so behind on the bills right now. The part time job I have isn't helping much."

"So get a better job," Leanna suggested, gesturing to Donna to sit down.

"I can't, I have the kids to take care of." Donna replied, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I'll do it," Leanna volunteered.

"What?" Donna asked, amazed.

"Your kids have school during the day right?" Donna nodded, "That gives me time to get my shit done and then I can pick them up and bring them back here to watch them while you and Opie are working. Maybe teach them a thing or two while they're here. And you know if you need a loan that Clay and Gemma would float you for a while."

"What about you?" Donna asked, "Don't you need to get a job?"

Leanna's eyes flickered, "There was recently a large sum of money left to me. I'm pretty set for a while."

Donna's smile was genuine, "Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," Leanna replied, smiling back.

The two women sat across from each other talking for a few minutes when there was a knock on the office door.

"Yea?" Leanna called out.

Jax poked his head in, "Everything cool?" he asked.

Leanna nodded, "Yea, Donna and I were just talking."

Donna stood, "I should apologize," she said, gesturing to the door.

Leanna nodded and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, jotting down a number and ripping the paper off the pad.

"Give me a ring when you want to start this, alright?"

Donna took the paper and put it in her pocket, nodding, "Thanks."

Leanna smiled again, leaning back in the chair. Donna looked at Jax quickly then walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Jax looked at Leanna, who was still smiling.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "Me and Donna just came to an agreement."

"Gonna fill me in?" Jax asked.

Leanna stood from the chair she was in and walked over to him. She kissed him gently and grinned.

"Nope," she said, pulling open the office door and walking out.

Jax followed her out of the office and grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him. He started to say something to her, but Leanna shushed him, pointing over to where Donna and Opie were making up. She placed her hands over his on her stomach with a small smile on her face. The two watched as Opie kissed Donna and she smiled, saying something that made him smile as well. When she turned to leave, Donna saw Jax and Leanna there and waved. Jax raised a hand to say good bye and Leanna smiled wider.

"Bye Donna," she said, lifting a hand in farewell.

Opie looked after Donna as she left, and once she was out of the parking lot; he turned and walked over to where Jax and Leanna were standing.

"I don't know what you said to her, but thanks," he said sincerely.

Leanna nodded, "Let's just say, you've got a baby sitter from now on," she smiled.

The three heard a car pull into the lot and Leanna frowned, tensing slightly when she recognized it.

"Leelee, everything alright?" Jax asked, noticing that she'd tensed in his arms.

"I don't know," she said, pulling out of his embrace.

She walked over to the car just as a man in a suit was getting out.

"Mr. Thompson?" she asked.

"Ah, Miss Jamison, I'm sorry about the delay. Is this a bad time?" Mr. Thompson asked.

Leanna shook her head, "No, if you'll just give me a minute to call the other people who need to be here, we should be able to get everything finished."

Thompson nodded, eyes kind, "Of course," he said, pulling his briefcase from his car, "Where would you like this done?" he asked.

Leanna lifted an arm, guiding him to the office, "I suppose the office will be just fine."

The two passed by Jax and Opie, who were talking quietly and Leanna laid a hand on Jax arm.

"Can you call Clay and have him and Gemma come down? I need them here," she said.

Jax nodded, grasping her arm as she tried to slip away, "You alright?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

Leanna smiled sadly and leaned up on her toes to kiss him, "Yea," she said, "I will be."

Jax watched as she walked towards the office, where the suit was waiting for her at the door, and pulled out his cell phone to call Clay.


	8. The Will

Jeffery Thompson looked around the small table in the office of the mechanics garage. The four people sitting across from him had a variety of emotions on their faces; from confusion to pain.

"Now that we're all here, Miss Jamison asked that some issues be ironed out before I approached you. This is the official reading of the Will of one Connor Michael Jamison."

Clay looked over at Leanna, who just looked down at the ground and held Jax hand. Thompson cleared his throat as he began.

"I'm sure you all know how this begins, but for formality sake, I must read this the entire way through," everyone nodded, "I, Connor Michael Jamison, being of sound mind and body do hereby bequeath my belongings and assets as follows; to my daughter, Leanna Elizabeth Jamison; I leave the house and all my belongings. You know that you are the sole beneficiary of my life insurance policies; amounting to the sum of $115,000. To my friend and blood brother, Clay James Morrow and his wife, Gemma Katherine Teller-Morrow; I leave the total sum of my personal bank accounts, amounting to $104,563."

Clay raised his eyebrows and Gemma squeezed his hand in surprise.

"Finally; to Jackson Teller; to you I leave what was left in my possession by your father; John Teller. Memories. This concludes the final will and testament of Connor Michael Jamison."

Jax looked surprised and turned to Leanna, who still looked at the ground. Thompson dug in his briefcase for the items he was looking for, a manila folder and two envelopes. Finding them, he held out one envelope to Clay and the manila folder and other envelope to Jax.

"He asked that I give you these as well. I assume they are Mr. Jamison's last words to you."

Clay and Jax took their respective items, nodding. Leanna finally looked up.

"Thank you Mr. Thompson," she said faintly, "I'll walk you out."

She let go of Jax hand and stood, feeling somewhat shaky. Gemma stood with her and held onto her gently and the two women walked Thompson out. Clay and Jax looked at each other for a minute, until Jax nodded; stood and walked from the office, heading back to his room in the clubhouse, envelope and folder in hand. Clay sat back in the office, turning over the envelope in his hands. Gemma came back in without Leanna; closing the office door behind her.

"I had Leelee go lay down; she was really shaken by the will reading," Gemma looked at Clay, "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Clay shook his head; "No, but then, Con always did do shit out of the ordinary."

Gemma smiled sadly, "Yea, I know," she said, coming to sit on Clay's lap, "Come on then, let's see what he has to say."

Clay ripped open the envelope and took out the two pieces of paper inside, one was a check; Connor's money that he'd left Clay. The other was a note.

'_Clay,_

_Shit man, if you have this letter in your hands, I must be dead or something. Hey, at least I got to see my baby girl grow up. You take care of her for me man, watch her back like you watched mine. Life went to shit these last few years, but I was able to keep up what needed to be done. Don't worry about the Sons out here, they're taken care of. My little girl graduated high school, and college and I've never been so proud of her. She's ready Clay. I'm askin' Jax to keep an eye on her, but if I know him, he's gonna do more than that. Shit man, did you ever think that our kids would end up together? Me and your woman did, talked about it often enough. I just hope he gets his head out of his ass before he hurts her again._

_Leelee's had a rough time over the last five years. She thinks I don't know what that prick Caleb tried doing to her, but I do. Watched over her best I could when I was here. I hated leaving her alone, that's why I always made her stay with Mama D, even when she was a teenager. You take care of your family man, cause that's what really fuckin' counts in this world. Your family, blood or not. Use the money how you want, I know I gave Leelee enough to set her up for a while, maybe help find her a place? I don't want her staying in the clubhouse longer than necessary, too much blood gets shed over that shit, I don't want hers to paint the walls of that place too._

_Gemma—I need to thank you for helping out where Sharon couldn't. I don't know where she's at now, and I don't give a damn. I just want to make sure she never goes after Leelee or the money because we both know it'll just be shot up her veins instead of trying to take care of herself. Blood or not, you are my baby girl's mother and nothing will change that. Take care of the old man, keep him in line._

_I'm only gonna ask one other thing of you guys; you take some of the money I left you, and you put it in a savings account for your grandson. Yea, I know about Jax havin a kid. Word still travels this far. Congratulations old man, you're a grandpa._

_Take care of the family, and each other._

_Con'_

Clay sighed and dropped the letter onto Gemma's lap, closing his eyes and leaning into his wife. Gemma held him against her and sniffed softly, tears leaking from her eyes. The letter had gotten to both of them, for different; yet the same, reasons.

Jax lay on his bed in the clubhouse, the manila folder laying on his left and the envelope in his hands. With a sigh, he broke the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper that was inside. He let the envelope fall to the side and unfolded the paper. Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

'_Jax,_

_If you're reading this shit, then I'm dead. No way to sugar coat it, I'm just fuckin' dead. Normally, I wouldn't give a shit about people except my little girl, but I need someone to look after her now that I'm gone. You and her had a bond when you were younger, I don't know what happened between you two or why you never came back, but I know it crushed her. So I'm askin' you now, you take care of my little girl. Or I'll find a way to come back from wherever they decide to put me and haunt your ass. Leanna fell in love with you since she was ten man, but even before then, you and her were practically inseparable as kids. The last summer you came for a visit and Maggie got sick? Yea, I remember that like it was yesterday, walkin' into my baby's room to find her in bed with any guy would've pissed me off, but that it was you? I had very little problem with it. Me and your mom always figured that you two would get together one day, shame it didn't happen while I was still kickin' around. Would've liked some grandkids before they killed me._

_Your dad was a good man Jax. Made some poor ass choices before becomin' a Son, but he was still a good man. Had a thing for takin' pictures and writin' shit down. In the folder my lawyer gave you, you're gonna find a bunch of shit that he wanted you to have. When I asked him why he gave it to me to hold, he told me that Gemma would probably be pissed that he'd up and died on her and burn a bunch of shit. Sure enough, she did, but only when she was down here with Clay. There's some pictures of you and my baby in there, and you're gonna find an old one that's crumpled and probably faded. I kept that one with me when they locked me up._

_You watch out for my little girl and you love her like she deserves it. She's the only thing in this world that I would willingly die for and since you're reading this, I guess I did. And you remember something; It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Because the future is still undecided._

_Connor'_

Jax grinned slightly, feeling disturbed that his mother used to sit around with Connor and talk about him and Leelee getting together. He put the letter down and turned his attention to the manila folder at his side, opening it carefully as a few pictures slid out. He picked up the first one and saw him and Leanna, sitting on her dad's bike. He couldn't have been older than eight, and that would've made her about four. Hair in pigtails that he knew Gemma would've done for her, too big sunglasses on her face and her arms around Jax' waist as they smiled into the camera. He put the picture down and slid the folder off to his side, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. He stood and left his room, making his way to Leanna's. Her door was open a crack, so he peeked in; she looked asleep, but her breathing wasn't deep and even; so he went in, closed the door behind him and lay down behind her, kissing her hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"I miss him so much," she whispered after a minute.

"I know baby," Jax replied.

Leanna was silent for a minute, turning something over in her mind.

"Jax?" she asked quietly.

"Yea Leelee?" he replied.

"Take me for a ride?"

"Yea," Jax answered.

They sat up next to each other for a minute, Jax rubbing a hand up and down Leanna's back as she wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. He stood, holding a hand out to her to help her up. They walked through the clubhouse, hand in hand, pausing only at the office so Jax could tell Gemma and Clay they were going for a ride.


	9. Reminders

Jax drove to the one place he thought Leanna would feel comfortable. It was on the outskirts of Charming, a small hiking path that only a few people realized was still around. Leanna got off the bike, pulled off her helmet and took a look around.

"What are we doing here?" she asked Jax as he got off the bike.

"There's a field about two miles down the path, reminds me of the one we used to go to. Come on."

He took her hand and led her down the path, making good time and getting to the field in ten minutes. They sat together under a tree at the edge of the field; Jax with his back against the tree and Leanna leaning back against him. She sighed, contented in not only the space, but in spirit.

"Feeling better?" Jax asked softly.

Leanna nodded, "Yes."

Jax' cell phone rang, cutting off what she was going to say next. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Clay's number in the display. He huffed out a breath and answered it.

"Yea?"

"Get back to the clubhouse. We got some business to attend to."

"Can it wait?" he asked.

The club may have been his life beforehand, but now that Leanna was back, he wasn't about to let her go.

"Not this time Romeo. Get back here A.S.A.P. and drop Baby off with Gemma. She wants help gettin' the kid's room ready."

"Okay," Jax replied, ending the call.

"Gemma or Clay?" Leanna asked, her eyes shut and her head resting back on Jax' shoulder.

"Clay," he replied, "We gotta go."

Leanna nodded, reluctantly getting up and standing in front of Jax.

"Before we go, I have something to show you," she said slyly.

Jax stood, leaning back against the tree he'd been sitting under.

"What?" he asked, a slight grin on his face.

"I got this, on my sixteenth birthday," Leanna replied, turning around.

She lifted her shirt slowly, just enough that Jax could see her tattoo. Jax' jaw dropped, he'd never seen artwork like what was on the small of Leanna's back.

"Damn baby," he murmured, lifting her shirt a little higher.

The deep blue of the Irish design was a striking contrast against her pale skin, along with the blood red roses at either side of the Celtic knot work. In the middle of the design there were two letters; an 'L' and a 'J' outlined in a bright blue, but shaded with the same deep color as the rest of the design. The knot work around the letters weren't lines however, they were words; but Jax couldn't make sense of them.

"What does it say?" he asked, lightly tracing the lines.

Leanna shivered from his touch, "It's Gaelic. It's a promise of love. 'My heart ever belongs to you. I wait for the day you return my love and make me complete once again.'"

She lowered her shirt and turned to face Jax.

"Mama D had it on a wall hanging in her living room. When I asked her about it, she told me it was reserved for the man who could steal your heart and make you feel ten stories tall. The one who would stand by you, but not overshadow you. The man who would be your equal and your partner, and not think that he always knew best just because he was the man."

Jax rested his hands on her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her hungrily until she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"As much as I would really like to continue this; isn't Clay waiting for you?" she asked, hands on his shoulders as if to keep him away from her.

Jax rested his forehead against hers as her arms buckled, letting him closer. Leanna's arms wrapped around his neck, watching him from under her lashes.

"You're different," she said as they stood together.

"Different how?" Jax asked.

"I don't know exactly. You seem, well, softer."

Jax smiled, "Don't get used to it."

"But I like this side of you," Leanna said, pouting.

"Yea well," he started.

Leanna kissed him, effectively cutting him off.

"As long as I get to see it now and again, I'm good with you goin' back the way you used to be," she said once she pulled back.

Jax said nothing, but took her hand, leading her back down the trail to his bike. The ride back to the garage was silent, the wind making it almost impossible for them to speak to each other. Jax stopped in the parking lot and helped Leanna off before shutting off the bike and getting off himself. He took her hand again and they walked across the lot towards the garage. Jax kissed her gently and left her at the garage office with his mother as he made his way to the meeting room.

"Took you long enough Romeo," Clay said laughingly.

Jax shrugged, taking his seat at the table, "Had to drop Leelee off with Mom," he said.

"Down to some serious business boys, we got trouble with the Mayans again," Clay said, becoming serious.

Meanwhile, Gemma and Leanna left the garage; going back to the house to finish setting up Abel's room. Since the ATF bust, it was still a work in progress. Gemma called Donna and asked her to come over and help, saying she could bring the kids with her to help out. Donna agreed and was over in a few minutes, helping Leanna put together Abel's crib and changing table while Gemma left the room to get some cleaning supplies. Everything had to be set up again since the bust.

"Damn," Leanna said, helping Donna fix the crib, "Those assholes did a major number on this room. Why?"

Donna shrugged, screwing the last leg of Abel's crib back together, "Tara had a thing with one of the agents and when she left him in Chicago, he let it get personal. Took it out on Jax and the baby cause he found out that Tara and Jax had a thing."

"I thought something was wrong with Jax, didn't realize Tart was doin' a number on him again," Leanna replied, finishing putting the crib back in place.

"Tart?" Donna asked, picking up the crib mattress.

"Yea, that's what Gemma used to call Tara back when Jax first started dating her. The way I saw it; she took my best friend away, I agreed with Gemma."

"Bout what Baby?" Gemma asked, coming back into the room with a bucket of sudsy water.

"Tart," Donna replied, grinning.

"I still call her that," Gemma said, smiling.

"Not to her face," Leanna laughed.

The three women shared a smile before getting back to work.


	10. Hope

Hours later, Leanna's cell phone rang and she paused in putting children's books on the shelves; pulling out her phone and checking the caller i.d..

"Hey you, you finally finished?"

"_Not yet Leelee, we should be back in a little while."_

"Back? Where are you?"

"_Out with some of the guys. Don't worry, you'll see me soon."_

"Okay, just be careful," Leanna replied, biting her lip.

"_Always am."_

Leanna laughed before saying good bye and hanging up. She looked up to see Gemma watching her with a smile on her face.

"Jax said he and the others'll be back soon."

Gemma nodded, still smiling. Finally, Leanna smiled back, laughing at Gemma.

"What?!" she asked.

"You baby. You have no idea how long I've waited to see you two together."

"Well, don't get your hopes up Gem. Just in case this doesn't work out."

Gemma nodded, her smirk still firmly in place, "Uh huh," she moved to the corner of the room to finish cleaning the rocking chair, "You know," she said, not looking at either woman, "Your daddy told me about findin' you and Jax in bed together."

At Donna's incredulous look, Leanna blushed bright red.

"I was twelve!" she sputtered, "And that was the weekend Maggie Mae got sick so she had to be by herself incase she got sick again. Besides, I know you and my daddy used to sit up at night talkin' about how you wanted me and Jax to get together."

It was Gemma's turn to look surprised, and Donna started laughing. Gemma and Leanna turned to look at her, it was the first time they'd seen Donna laugh so hard.

"What?" Leanna asked, watching her new friend carefully.

Donna waved them away, still laughing. When she caught her breath, she continued putting away the baby clothes that Gemma had bought and that she'd brought over from when her little boy had been born.

"I just think it's funny is all," she said, not looking at either woman.

"What's funny?" Leanna asked.

"You and Gemma."

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain that to me," Leanna replied.

"Later," Donna replied, waving her off, "On another note, I talked to my boss and told him I was looking for another position."

"And?" Leanna asked.

"He told me that we had an assistant manager's position opening up in the next week or so because Lilly was leaving. So, I asked to be considered."

Gemma smiled at Donna, "So what did he say?"

Donna's smile was sweet, almost childlike in happiness, "That I had the job."

Leanna grinned and jumped up to hug Donna tightly, "I am so happy for you," she whispered.

"I owe you," Donna said, hugging her back.

"Oh don't worry," Leanna said with a smile as she pulled back, "I'll collect."

Gemma smiled at the two young women; one who'd been important to her for a long time, the other who'd just become that way in the past decade.

"Come on you two," she said, "Let's finish this up, we're down to the last couple of things."

They finished cleaning the walls and Leanna pulled out the vacuum to finish getting the debris off the floor. With the vacuum running, none of the women heard the front door open, or Jax call out for them. When he reached his son's room, Leanna had her back to him and neither Donna nor Gemma were paying him any attention. With a smirk firmly on his face he snuck up behind Leanna and grabbed her around the waist, making her shriek and let go of the vacuum. Gemma and Donna whipped around only to find Leanna laughing now, and smacking Jax hands and arms as he picked her up and twirled her around. When he finally put her down Leanna turned to face him.

"I can't believe you Jackson!" she said, smacking his shoulder.

"Oh come on!" he replied, putting his hands at her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Leanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She pulled away and smiled; glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Gemma smiling as she switched off the vacuum.

"You ready to go?" Jax asked her.

Leanna looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain.

"To pick up Abel at the hospital," he clarified.

"Oh," Leanna replied, nodding, "Sure thing. Whose car are we taking?"

"Mine baby," Gemma said, watching them interact.

Leanna nodded, "Okay," she leaned up and kissed Jax again, "Lemme grab my jacket."

She walked out of Abel's room, Jax watching after her with a hungry look in his eyes. Gemma laughed, causing Jax to turn around and look at her.

"What?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Jax, sweetie, if you'd looked at Leanna like that ten years ago, Connor would've killed you."

Jax sighed and looked towards the doorway again, "Yea," he muttered, "I know."


	11. Home

(Disclaimer: Though I mention _Paramore_ in this chapter, I do not own them or their music.)

They arrived at the hospital after Tara had gotten off her shift, but, knowing that Jax would be taking Abel home today, she'd stuck around, hoping to get a chance to be alone with him and the baby. Seeing Jax walk in the door, she smiled brightly; only to have it dim when she saw Leanna with him. The pair walked by her, Leanna waving slightly; trying to be nice, but Jax didn't even look in her direction.

Tara's eyes narrowed; that should've been her with Jax. Especially after everything they'd been through. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the hospital with one thing on her mind. Getting Jax back.

Unaware of the thoughts running through Tara's mind, Leanna and Jax made their way to the neo-natal unit of the hospital to get Abel. While Jax finished up the paperwork Leanna spoke with one of the nurses and fed Abel for the last time while he was in the hospital. Jax was listening intently to the doctor's instructions as he signed the last paper and as he handed over the clipboard, he saw Leanna walk out with Abel on her shoulder.

"Hey baby," he said, walking over and putting a hand over hers on Abel's back, "Ready?"

"Absolutely, little man's been fed and changed one last time and is ready to go home," Leanna replied, smiling.

Jax turned back to the doctor and stuck out his hand, shaking the doctor's when he took it.

"Thanks doc," he said, letting go.

The doctor nodded, then watched the small family walk away.

The ride to Gemma and Clay's was quiet, when they'd put Abel in his car seat, he'd been asleep and they didn't want to wake him. Jax took Leanna's hand and kissed the back of it before letting their joined hands rest between them on the seat.

"The nurse let me know that he's waking up every couple of hours. But since he's a little over two months old, he should start waking up less now. He'll start sleeping through the night around six months, so you'll be able to sleep more."

"I'll be able to sleep more?" Jax grinned, "Hell no Baby, don't think you're getting away from me now that I just got you back."

Leanna smiled as they pulled into Gemma and Clay's driveway, she waited for Jax to take Abel out of the car seat before saying anything.

"Jax," she said sweetly, "If you think I'm the only one getting up with that boy, you're gonna be sleeping alone for a very long time."

Jax stared after her as she walked up the drive to Gemma's door and waited for him. As soon as they walked in, Leanna smiled; Gemma had put together a party in only a few short hours. Or maybe this had been her plan all along, a welcome home party for Abel, who'd woken up as they walked in the house.

As the party progressed, Leanna noted the time and said she was going to put Abel to bed, asking Donna's daughter Amy to come and help her. Amy had been staring at her for most of the night, a look in her eyes.

"Ok Amy, what's the deal?" she asked as she changed Abel's diaper and clothing.

"You're Jaime Lee. You used to sing for _Paramore_," Amy said quietly.

Leanna sighed and picked Abel up so she could move to the rocking chair and rock him to sleep.

"I used to be sweetie. Now I'm just Auntie Lee okay?"

Amy nodded, opened her mouth to say something; then changed her mind and was silent.

"Go ahead and ask honey, I don't mind," Leanna smiled, rocking Abel back and forth slowly.

"Why did you stop?" Amy asked, settling herself on the rug.

Opie stood just outside the door, he'd been there since the two had wandered off to Abel's room, and he wanted to know the answer as well.

"Life changed for me. I didn't want to be a rockstar, though it was fun while I was. And I haven't stopped all together. The girls know that if they ever need me, I'm just a phone call away. But until then, I'm just your normal old Auntie Lee."

The two smiled at each other and Opie grinned, he stepped into the door slightly, letting them see him and Leanna looked up, her smile faltering a bit.

"Hey Op," she said warily.

"Hey Lee, just came to get Amy, we're headed home," Opie said companionably.

Leanna nodded, then lifted her head and let Opie kiss her cheek when he came into the room.

"Not a word to Jax," she whispered in his ear.

Opie nodded and took Amy's hand, "Your secret's safe with us, right kid?" Opie said, smiling down at his daughter.

Amy nodded, "Yup."

When they were at the door, Amy stopped and turned to look at Leanna again.

"When you come baby sit us Monday, can I have your autograph?" she asked shyly.

Leanna grinned, "Absolutely sweetheart," she said softly.

Amy grinned back and waved as she and Opie left Abel's room.

Leanna continued rocking, sighing contently at her life now. She'd call the girls later and see what they were up to, and see if they could swing by Charming and surprise her niece. And tomorrow, she'd pull her guitar out of her closet and play a bit. She looked down at Abel, saw him sleeping, and stood slowly from the rocking chair; moving to lay Abel in his crib. She stood with her hands resting on the side of the crib, watching him sleep and felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She tensed slightly before she realized it was Jax and relaxed; leaning into him a bit.

"Everything alright?" he asked into her shoulder.

Leanna turned around and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Perfect now," she said softly.


	12. Her Story

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving _Paramore_ so please don't hurt me.)

When Leanna woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed; meaning Jax had gone to work at the garage. She got up and stretched, changing out of her pajama shorts and Jax old t-shirt and into jeans and a top. She didn't hear Abel, so she walked to his room and saw Gemma sitting in the rocking chair feeding her grandson. Leanna smiled, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Hey Auntie Gem," she said,

Gemma looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, for what sleep Jax and Abel let me get," Leanna replied uncrossing her arms and standing straight.

Gemma studied her for a minute then pursed her lips, "You do look a little tired sweetie. You sure you don't want to go back to bed?" she asked, glancing back down at Abel.

"No," Leanna replied, "Once I'm up I can't go back to sleep for anything unless I'm sick."

Gemma nodded her head, "I know what you mean," she said, shifting Abel to her shoulder to burp him, "I'm the same way."

Leanna smiled a little, but knew that she and Gemma needed to have a serious conversation.

"Auntie Gem, I need to tell you some stuff. Things I didn't tell you before. Jax knows a little bit about it but I, uhm, I didn't tell him everything. I need to tell you."

Gemma watched her fidget, then slowly nodded her head, "Alright baby, let me put this little guy down and we'll talk."

Leanna nodded and left the room, going into the bathroom to splash some water on her face and brush her teeth and hair. She moved from Gemma's bathroom and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and wait for Gemma.

Gemma walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Leanna sitting at the table waiting for her. She got a cup of coffee and sat across from her niece, watching her carefully.

The two sat across from each other in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly; Leanna took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you some things; and I'm going to ask that you don't say anything until I'm finished. There are going to be things I'll say that will make you want to interrupt me, but I'd rather you didn't."

Gemma nodded her head and took a sip of coffee.

"This whole thing started with Caleb, after what he did to me. I think Daddy must've known all along, because when I said I needed to leave; he didn't have a problem letting me go. After that summer; I felt suffocated by fear; everywhere I went, I saw Caleb. Even if he wasn't really there," she bit her lip, knowing what she had to say next, "I started to cut; so I could feel something other than fear. I was terrified. I asked Daddy to let me go stay with Gramma for a while and he said yes. I spent my junior and half my senior year at her house; and then she passed away. Daddy told me I could finish out my senior year at that school if I wanted; but I felt like I was ready to come home. A few days after I was home, Caleb came by the house and asked to see me. I had a panic attack just hearing his voice and Daddy told him that he wasn't allowed near me again. Caleb only agreed because he knew my father's friends."

Leanna paused and took a sip of her cooling coffee.

"One night, a little after my eighteenth birthday, I was by myself. Daddy had left to run an errand for the Sons. Caleb broke in while I was sleeping and cornered me in Daddy's room. I guess he didn't realize Daddy asked two of his buddies to do drive bys while he was gone. He'd just been able to pin me down and rip my top when they came in. When Marcus and Israel would've killed him, I told them just to let the cops have him. Daddy had a friend who was on the force, and he knew about my past problems with Caleb. They put him away for that one, and for the first attempt at me. A few months after his conviction, another girl came forward, saying he'd raped her and threatened her. A nickel was added on to his sentence because he was a repeat offender. He got out six months before Dad died. Good behavior," she scoffed, "Anyway, he called one night; telling me that no one and nothing would get in the way of what he wanted, and to watch my back because he would have me, whether I was willing or not."

A lone tear dripped from her cheek into her now cold coffee. Leanna stood and dumped it down the sink; staring out of the window for a minute.

"While he was put away, I went on with my life, but I never had a boyfriend. I didn't trust men at all. First Jax had broken my heart, then Caleb tried to break my body and he broke my spirit. I had friends who were guys; but that's as far as it ever went. One drunken night, the beginning of my sophomore year at college; one of my guy friends asked me why I never dated and I blurted out the whole dark story. They never said anything about it after that night; but they were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to protect me. It was like I had my own mini version of the secret service," Leanna said, cracking a small smile, "I still talk to them. At the very end of that year, the school held this, campus wide talent show," Leanna turned back to face Gemma, smiling, "And me and some girlfriends decided to form our own little band and rock like we were meant to."

Gemma smiled as she watched Leanna drift back to that time in her life.

"We won the contest; and were scouted by this random, little known record company. In a couple months, we had a record deal, and a demo. We called ourselves _Paramore_," she watched as Gemma's eyes widened slightly, "We had told our producers and managers that we needed to finish school, and they agreed. The girls still sing, but I retired from the life. They know that I'll help them out when it's needed, but after dad died, I couldn't handle the rockstar life. So I retired, and put my money away for several rainy days. It's not much compared to some, but it's enough for me. Amy realized who I was almost immediately; but she and Opie, who likes to eavesdrop it appears; have been sworn to secrecy."

Leanna sat back down, eyes bright; "After everything happened, I went through depression but I refused to take any medications for it," Gemma opened her mouth, but Leanna quickly shook her head, "I wrote. And wrote, and wrote, and wrote. And my writing was my medication I guess. Stories, songs, poems; you name it; I have something for it in my many files on my laptop. I'm a lot better than I was, and I'm sure _Paramore_ has something to do with it, but I don't know if I'll ever be all the way okay. I try to take it day by day, I got knocked down a peg when Caleb showed his face, but knowing that I have the Sons, and more specifically; Jax, I'm okay. And hopefully, I'll be okay tomorrow. There is one thing; I almost succeeded one night, when I tried to kill myself. It was just the once and since then, I've really come to appreciate life a lot more."

She paused and let this sink in, and she knew it had, because Gemma's eyes were bright with tears. She reached across the table and laid a hand over Gemma's.

"So; that's my crazy story Auntie Gem, because now I'm here. And I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life."


	13. Tears

(Song used is Llia McCann; _"I Wanna Fall in Love"_ I own naught but Leanna)

The two women sat talking for a while, a new understanding between them. When Abel's wail came down the hall, Leanna smiled and stood from the table.

"I got him," she said to Gemma.

Without waiting for an answer from Gemma, Leanna hurried to Abel's room to check on him. As she lifted him from his crib, she realized he was wet. Laying him on his changing table, Leanna began singing softly; listening as his cries died down and he watched her with wise eyes.

"_Look at me now; won't you listen to my heart? For crying out loud, I've been standing in the dark. Maybe tonight, he's walking down; the same road I've been taking. And we'll meet up, without even talking; and he'll know what I'm saying."_

"_I wanna fall in love, I wanna feel that rush. Runnin' into my heart, shaking out my soul; feelin' like I've never felt before, I wanna fall in love. I wanna feel that touch. I've only dreamed about it, I've been living without it, and that ain't good enough, I wanna fall in love."_

Leanna changed Abel's diaper and lifted him gently, placing him on her shoulder as she continued to sing softly. Swaying slightly, she made her way to the rocking chair in the corner and stroked a hand down the baby's back. She rocked him for a while, humming nonsense when she'd finished the first song. She looked up when someone cleared their throat and saw Gemma in the doorway, smiling gently.

"Well," Gemma said softly, "Now I see why you won that contest sweetheart."

Leanna smiled back at Gemma and looked down as she switched Abel from her shoulder to rest against her chest so he could hear her heart beat.

"I was thinking I'd take him to see Jax while he was at the garage. Is that okay with you?" Leanna asked.

Gemma nodded, "Of course it is honey. Just let me get a diaper bag ready for you to take. We decided not to keep anything at the clubhouse," Gemma replied, moving into the room and going to the changing table to grab Abel's diaper bag.

While Gemma put together the bag, Leanna rocked Abel and thought.

"Gemma," she said after a minute, waiting until the woman turned to look at her, "My feelings for Jax never changed," she said quietly, "I want you to know that. Because you're my mom and I really love you."

Gemma's hands had stilled when Leanna started talking, and now she turned to the young woman, tears glistening in her eyes for the second time within an hour.

"Well damnit girl, you've got me crying again. That's the second time in under an hour," Gemma said, turning back to the changing table.

Leanna smiled, "Not the first time Gem," she said, tickling Abel's belly and making the baby smile.

"I'm just getting old," she heard Gemma mutter.

Leanna let a laugh loose; "Aunt Gem, you will never get old," she said as she stood.

"Yea?" Gemma said, turning and zipping up the diaper bag, "Tell that to the gray hairs I find every night, and the new lines cropping up on my face every day."

Leanna took the bag from Gemma and slung it over her shoulder, careful not to jostle Abel, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "You look fabulous, as always."

Gemma laughed delightedly and walked out of Abel's room with Leanna, going through the halls and the living room to open the front door for her.

"Say hi to Jax for me and tell Clay to let me know when he'll be home tonight," she said, standing at the door.

Halfway to the car, a thought popped into Leanna's head and she turned back to look at Gemma.

"Auntie Gem?" she asked, "Do you think you and Uncle Clay can make yourselves scarce on Thursday night?"

Gemma's smile widened, "You makin' plans?" she called out.

Leanna nodded, "Yea, I have a surprise for your son," she answered.

Gemma's laugh floated out of the house, "Alright baby, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!" Leanna called as she turned back and reached the car.


	14. Tara's RevengePt 1

Leanna arrived at Teller-Morrow and had pulled Abel from the car when she spotted Kip walking towards her. Straightening with the baby in her arms, she smiled.

"Hey Kip," she said, kissing his cheek as he reached her side.

"Hey there little mama," he said jokingly and looking at Abel, "What's up little man?" he said, stroking a hand down the baby's head.

Abel made a noise and blinked his eyes at the newcomer before rubbing a tiny hand over his nose and eyes. He whimpered slightly as the voice registered; this one was not his Daddy. Sniffling, he caught the scent of Leanna's shampoo and gurgled quietly, this smell he knew, this voice murmuring to him he knew, Momma. Leanna placed a hand on his back and waited while Kip took the diaper bag out of the car and slung it over his shoulder.

They made their way into the clubhouse, Leanna wanted to avoid bringing Abel to a place with loud noises so early in his life. She shrugged off her jacket, keeping a firm hand on Abel's back and sat on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other.

"Where's Jax?" She asked.

Kip put the diaper bag on the floor next to her and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking a little nervous.

"In the garage I think," he said, his eyes betraying his voice.

Leanna's eyes narrowed as she saw him shift nervously, "Kip," she said warningly.

Kip looked at her imploringly, "Baby, please, I can't."

Her eyes narrowed further, "Direction," she ordered, standing.

"Baby,"

"Kip! Now!" she growled.

He didn't have to say anything because Jax came into view from where the clubhouse rooms were for the Sons to stay in when they were too drunk to drive, arm around Tara's waist. Glancing up, he saw Leanna and froze. She didn't say anything, just gently handed Abel to Kip and walked over to Jax and Tara.

"Baby," Jax started, but was stopped as Leanna's palm hit his cheek.

"And yet somehow; I'm not surprised," she said, a mixture of something akin to anger and pain in her eyes.

She turned to Tara, who watched Leanna with a smirk on her face, and before she realized, Leanna's hand came up and slapped her as well.

"You want him?" Leanna asked, tears burning in her eyes, "Have fun with him while you can because Gemma will never allow you to be together as long as she has breath in her body," she turned back to Jax, "Kip's got your son," she said before turning away.

Leanna walked to the couch and grabbed her jacket before she saw Opie watching from the entrance to the garage.

"Can you give me a lift to Gemma's?" she asked, "I need to get my stuff from the house."

Opie looked past her at Jax for a minute, but her voice brought his eyes back to her.

"Opie," she begged, curling her arms around her body, "Please."

"Yea," he said, holding a hand out to her, "Come on."

"Baby," Jax said, breaking away from Tara, who was pouting.

"Don't," she said, stepping away from him and towards Opie; who wrapped a hand around her arm, "don't you come near me again. I'm done with this. You broke my heart ten years ago Jax, and just when I think it's finally healing, you break it again. So I'm done Jax, there's nothing you can say or do now. Because you've finally made me numb."

For ten humming seconds, the two looked at each other. Then, Opie pulled Leanna away and they walked from the garage. After climbing onto the back of Opie's bike, Lee risked a glance at the clubhouse door. He wasn't there and tears burned in her eyes as she looked away and clutched at Opie's sides for dear life and he roared back to Gemma and Clay's place. Leanna climbed off the bike in the driveway and looked at her feet.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Lee," Opie started, looking up at this lost and broken girl, "It's not what it looked like."

"Please don't Opie. Because after I scream and rage for a bit, I won't feel anything. It was the same last time. But you tell him this for me. If something happens to me, it's on his head."

That said, she bent and kissed Opie's cheek.

"I'll be in touch," she said, and turned and walked into the house.


	15. Gone

Gemma sat at the table, looking over some paperwork for an event that the club was hosting in a few weeks when she heard the door open.

"It's me Gem," she heard Leanna call out.

Gemma could here the pain in her voice and stood from the table, setting her glasses down before heading towards the room that Lee and Jax had been sharing. She got to the door and saw Leanna pulling her things from the dresser and closet and throwing them into her duffle bag.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

Leanna looked over her shoulder at the woman who'd been the only mother she'd ever known. Gemma was shocked to see tears in the young woman's eyes.

"Lee? Baby what's wrong?" she asked, coming into the room.

"I told you not to get your hopes up," she whispered, turning back to shove more of her stuff in her bag.

Leanna's hand hesitated over the shirt Jax had let her sleep in the past few nights, then decided she wanted it and shoved it in her bag, making sure to stuff it to the bottom.

"What happened?" Gemma asked, sitting on the bed.

"I need to leave," Leanna said, sniffling, "I caught him with Tart. I can't go through this shit again. I can't Auntie Gem."

"Baby," Gemma said, putting a hand on her arm.

"Don't," Leanna begged, stepping back, "Please. Auntie Gem please, just let me go. I promise I'll stay in touch, but please don't ask me to stay," she whispered.

Gemma let her hand drop onto her lap, "I won't sweetheart," she replied.

Smiling shakily, Leanna zipped her duffle bag and grabbed her guitar case from beside the bed. At the door to the bedroom, she turned back.

"I'll call you when I find a hotel. It probably won't be around Charming though. I can't risk it," Gemma nodded her head, "I love you Auntie Gem. I really do."

Gemma stood and hugged Leanna hard, "I love you too," she whispered, kissing the girl's cheek.

At the sound of a motorcycle in the drive, Leanna's eyes widened slightly before they hardened, showing no emotion whatsoever. Gritting her teeth, Lee walked through the living room and towards the door as it opened to reveal Clay.

"Baby?" he asked, confused, "What's going on?"

"Ask your idiot of a stepson," she growled, shouldering her way out to her car.

Clay stood in the doorway, watching as Leanna put her things in her Camero and didn't say a word; he felt a hand on his back as Gemma came up beside him. Lee stood at the open door and looked at her godparents, watching her from the house.

"I'll call you tonight Auntie Gem. I promise," she said before she climbed into her car and shut the door.

They watched as she pulled out of the driveway and gunned the engine, speeding off in the opposite direction of TM. After she was out of sight, Clay turned to Gemma, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Jax fucked up," was all Gemma said.

Leanna drove twenty miles outside of Charming and found a hotel that she knew was a neutral zone for all of the gangs around. She checked in under the name Jaime Lee and settled into the room that would be her home until she found a place of her own. Away from it all. Away from Jax. Her phone buzzed as she lay on the hotel bed, a glance at the caller i.d. told her it was Jax; she ignored it. A few minutes later, her phone beeped, letting her know she had a message. Sighing, Leanna sat up, picked up her phone and dialed Gemma's cell number; she didn't dare call the house incase Jax answered.

"Baby?" Gemma asked, her voice hushed.

"Hi Auntie Gem," Leanna sighed tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Gemma asked her, concerned.

"Nothing a bottle of Jack and a straight razor can't cure," Leanna joked.

"Not funny sweetie, not after what you told me earlier."

"I can't say I won't do something like it again. It feels like the last time. I'm so tired of it all Auntie Gem, I don't think I can do it this time."

She heard a baby wailing in the background and sat up straighter.

"What's wrong with Abel?" she asked.

"He hasn't stopped crying since you left the garage, according to Jax and Kip."

Leanna bit her lip, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry Aunt Gem, this isn't fair to him, or to you and Uncle Clay."

"Baby, don't you worry about us. We'll be just fine," Gemma soothed.

The two women spoke for a while; Gemma telling Lee about the very public fight Jax and Tart had at the garage after she left; and Lee letting Gemma know where she was staying so her things could be sent to her; also telling Gemma her plan to get her old band friends to visit to surprise Amy for her upcoming birthday. Leanna promised to visit in the next day or two, to make sure Abel was alright; and hung up the phone, sighing deeply and laying back on the bed. She put her phone on the nightstand and grabbed the picture frame that was there. Inside the frame were two pictures; one of her and Jax sitting on her father's motorcycle from back in the day, and the other had just been taken two days after Caleb had shown up. It was of her and Jax, kissing at the shop while the boys were busy working in the background. They'd both been working on her bike and were covered in grease.

Leanna smiled sadly; _'If only.'_ She thought to herself as she put the picture back on the stand.


	16. Jaime Lee

The next morning Leanna awoke to the sound of her cell phone going off, she fumbled for it on the nightstand and glanced at the caller i.d. through blurry eyes. It was Taylor. Sighing deeply, she flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hey Tay," she said sleepily.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing sleeping? It's almost eleven in the morning."

"Rough night," Leanna replied, rolling onto her back, "Hun do you need something, or did you just call to harass me?" she joked.

Taylor paused for a minute, but it was long enough for Leanna to start frowning.

"I really hate to say this, but we need Jaime Lee," Taylor said.

"Okay," Leanna said almost immediately.

Taylor seemed surprised, "Really? I thought you didn't want to be a rockstar anymore. What happened?"

Leanna sighed, "It's a long story, and you know I'm always here for you girls if you need me."

"I want the whole story," Taylor replied.

"When I see you okay? Where's the show?"

"Las Vegas."

"Alright, I can be there midday tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yea, listen Lee,"

"Yea?"

"Whatever it is? It's going to work out for the best."

Leanna smiled slightly, "I know Tay. I just hope that it'll work itself out fast."

"I'm sure it will," after a pause, Taylor continued, "Okay, so, the concert is this Friday. Which gives us a good four days for you to work with us."

Leanna laughed aloud at that, "Same material?"

"Mmm, a couple of new things," Taylor said vaguely.

"Hey, if it's anything like our old stuff, there'll be no problem."

Taylor's laugh came down the line, making Leanna smile brightly, she couldn't wait to see her sisters again.

"Okay Lee, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"You bet, I just have something to do here first," Leanna replied.

"Okay. Bye!" Taylor chirped.

"Bye," Leanna said, and hung up the phone.

She frowned at her display when she realized that she still hadn't listened to the message from Jax. She bit her lip and ignored it, instead dialing Gemma's cell number again to call her Aunt.

"Hey Aunt Gem," she said when Gemma answered the phone.

"Hey, you alright?" Gemma asked.

Leanna nodded her head, "Yea, I feel a little better. Uhm, is _he_ there?" she asked.

"No, he and Clay took off early this morning and said they wouldn't be back until dark."

"Good. Listen, I'll be there in a bit, I just need to shower and throw on some clothes," she heard Abel wail in the background, "And when I get there, I need to talk to you."

"You're sure everything's okay?" Gemma asked.

"It will be, I'll see you in about and hour or so."

"Alright sweetheart," Gemma sighed.

"Bye Auntie Gem."

"Bye baby."

Leanna hung up the phone and went over to her duffle bag to pull out some clothes. Her hand was on Jax shirt when there was a knock at her hotel door. She reached past the shirt for the switchblade she kept and walked slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me Baby," came Clay's voice from the other side.

Leanna breathed a sigh of relief and flipped the lock on the door, pulling it open to reveal her Uncle.

"I thought you were gone with Jax," she stated.

"I heard what happened," he said instead.

"From who?" she asked, leaning against the door.

"A bit from Opie and the Prospect. The whole thing from Jax."

Leanna nodded, "So you think I overreacted too," she said.

Clay chuckled, "Hell no Baby, I'm surprised you didn't kill that bitch. Gemma would've come to the same conclusion that you did if it had been me."

Leanna sighed, "What are you doing here Uncle Clay?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, watching Leanna with worried eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not. But I'm going to see Aunt Gem today, and then I'll be on my way out of town tomorrow," she answered.

"You're letting that bitch run you away?"

Leanna shook her head, "No, a friend called earlier and said she needed my help. So I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be back Saturday night."

"You gonna see Jax before you go?" Clay asked.

The hurt sparked fresh in Leanna's eyes and heart and she bit her lip before answering.

"No."

That one whispered word was all he needed to hear and Clay reached out to pull Leanna to him, kissing her forehead gently.

"I'll keep him away from the house until Gemma calls me alright? Then you don't have to worry about running into him."

Leanna clung to Clay like a life preserver and nodded. Clay sighed and took a step back, kissing Leanna's forehead once more before letting go of her.

"You call me when you get back into town," he said.

Leanna nodded, "I will."

Clay didn't answer, he didn't need to. Turning, he walked down the hallway and waited for the elevator. Leanna watched silently, lifting her hand in farewell when Clay stepped in and looked back at her. She waited for the doors to close before she shut the door to her room and locked it, resting her head against the cool wood and closing her eyes for a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Leanna stood straight, grabbed her clothing and her shampoo and walked into the bathroom to shower.


	17. Good Bye

Leanna parked her car in Gemma's driveway and slowly walked to the door, wondering if she should knock or just go in. Biting her lip, she decided not to knock and pushed the door open. She could hear Abel in the back, wailing and heard Gemma trying to sooth the fussy baby. Silently, she walked back to Abel's room and stood at the doorway, watching Gemma. After a few minutes, Leanna walked into the room, catching Gemma's attention, and gently took Abel from her.

Gemma stood from the rocking chair and let Leanna take her place. She watched as Leanna settled into the chair and hummed nonsense to the baby, and he began to calm down. Once he was quiet, Leanna smiled up at Gemma.

"Why don't you go heat his bottle? He's hungry," she said softly.

Gemma smiled at her and nodded, leaving the room to go to the kitchen. When Gemma left, Leanna sighed down at the baby in her arms. He stared up at her with solemn eyes.

"What's the matter Abel?" she asked, rocking back and forth.

Abel watched her, one hand tangling in her sweet-smelling hair, as if to keep anchored to her. Leanna shifted him from where he lay in her arms to cradle him on her shoulder, one hand stroking up and down his back as she rocked him.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you baby," she whispered, "But as much as I love you, I don't like your daddy right now. I'm going away for a few days, and I want you to be good for Grammie and your daddy. I'll be back before you know it, and you and I will spend some time together."

She looked up to see Gemma in the doorway and sent her a watery smile, one hand held out to take the bottle. As she grasped the bottle in her hand, she shifted Abel back to lay in her arms and gave him his bottle.

"Where're you going?" Gemma asked.

"Vegas," Leanna replied, shaking her hair out of her face, "The girls need a fill in for a concert. I said yes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gemma asked.

"A few days away might do me some good," Leanna answered, "Besides, it'll do him some good too."

Gemma chuckled, "What about this guy?" she asked, nodding at the now quiet baby.

"He'll be alright," Leanna said, looking back down, "I think he just misses me."

"So leave something of yours here for him," Gemma suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know Lee."

Leanna thought for a minute and looked down at Abel.

"A shirt," she finally answered herself.

She looked up at Gemma, who had a small smile on her face.

"I'll only be gone until Saturday night, one of my shirts should hold my scent until I come back."

Gemma nodded, "Alright, that sounds fair. Now, what about my son?"

"Not going there Gemma. Not now. I don't care what his excuse is," Leanna replied, "I'll be leaving for Vegas tonight, and get there tomorrow afternoon. I need this Gemma."

"I know you do. But _I_ need to know that you're okay," Gemma reasoned.

Leanna grabbed the cloth next to her and put it over her shoulder so she could burp Abel. She wanted that baby, more than she could say. Closing her eyes to ward off the tears, Leanna began rocking again, and humming. Gemma watched her for a minute, then left the room to let her be alone with Abel. A few tears slipped past Leanna's closed eyes and down her cheeks.

Standing from the rocking chair, Leanna walked over to the crib and gently laid Abel down. She pulled off her jacket and let it hang on the rail so she could pull off the over shirt she wore. She folded it and placed it next to the now sleeping baby, who turned his head to the side when he caught the familiar smell.

"My sweet little boy," she murmured, brushing a finger over his cheek, "You be good, no more fussing," she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I do love you," she said softly.

Leanna grabbed her jacket and turned to the door, frozen in place when she saw Jax standing there. Tears burned in her eyes, and her heart threatened to break all over again. Leanna knew what she needed to do, steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and stood in front of Jax, who's eyes searched hers for any sign of emotion. Slowly, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up on her toes. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment, then kissed him softly.

"Good bye Jax," she whispered as she pulled back from him.

Without another look, Leanna left the house, the home that she'd foolishly thought she could have again. Without looking back, Leanna said her silent good byes.


	18. Vegas Baby, Vegas

Leanna sat on the bed in her suite at the Montecito, strumming her guitar and humming under her breath as she jotted down lyrics for a new song. A knock on the door registered and Leanna sighed, pausing in her playing.

"Door's open," she said, looking up under her lashes.

Taylor and Jenna came in with a burst of noise, making Leanna smile and laugh at their antics. Taylor bounced down onto the bed and saw Leanna's lyric book open.

"What's this Lee?" she asked, picking up the book.

Leanna sighed, "I've taken my frustrations at Jax out on my music. And now I'm taking out my unhappiness on my music."

"Lee, this is really good, we should use this," Taylor said.

"Lemme see?" Jenna asked.

At Leanna's nod, Taylor passed over the lyric book to Jenna, who glanced at the words quickly, then went over them again, slower this time.

"Lee, this is great," she said quietly, "You should fight with Jax more often."

Leanna laugh was sad, "No thanks," she said, "He and I, are done."

Taylor's gaze was skeptical and she shook her head, "I really doubt that Lee," she said.

"I can't let him break my heart again," Leanna replied, setting her guitar aside, "I'm tired of men and all their crap."

Jenna let her laughter loose and flopped back on the bed, "Girl, please, we all say that. And yet," she waved a hand in the air, "here we are!"

"Can we just, focus on the concert for now?" Leanna asked her friends, "Why'd you come in anyway? Something going on?"

"Oh, the tickets came in and you asked for four," Taylor replied, taking the tickets and passes out of her pocket and handing them to Leanna, "Anyone in particular that you're sending those too?" she asked.

"Yea, my niece Amy. It's an early birthday gift."

She took the tickets from Taylor and stood from the bed, going over to the small table where she'd put an overnight mailing envelope. She put the tickets and passes inside, then sealed the envelope and scribbled Opie and Donna's address on it. She picked up the hotel phone and spoke quietly to the front desk to have someone come pick up the envelope, after hanging up she turned to her friends with a small smile.

"Hey, we could bring her up on stage as a gift. Would she like that?" Taylor suggested.

"She would be the envy of her friends," Leanna said, "Would you mind if we did?"

"Of course not!" Jenna said, "She's family right?"

"Right," Leanna said softly.

Jenna glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "Come on, we have sound check in twenty."

"Alright," Leanna said, walking back over to the bed to put her guitar back in her case.

Taylor and Jenna shared a look, silently speaking to one another. Almost as one, they nodded.

"We're using your song," Jenna said.

Leanna froze, hands on the latches of her guitar case.

"Please?" Taylor asked, "It's great and I think it'll make a kick ass single for you."

Leanna was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, she walked over to the table and grabbed the envelope. She walked over to the door, peeked out the peephole and then opened the door to reveal the young man who was taking the envelope to be delivered. She handed it over with a twenty dollar bill.

"This needs to be taken care of tonight. And I want a confirmation code," she said.

The young man nodded his head and left. Leanna shut the door after him and turned back to Jenna and Taylor, who were watching her with interest.

"Let me think about it?" she begged them.

The two nodded their heads and Taylor tossed Leanna's bag at her.

"Come on. We gotta go," she said, smiling at her friend.


	19. Introducing

(Just a little crossover/mention of _Las Vegas_ in the next couple of chapters…appearances by Ed and Delinda Deline and Danny and Mary McCoy.)

The concert was tomorrow, Leanna was nervous. She hadn't sung with the girls in a while. But knowing she was going to have some friendly faces in the audience helped her. Amy had called her the day before, shrieking about receiving the tickets and the passes. That alone had made her classmates envious, and she was thrilled at being able to get out of the state for the first time in her life. Leanna couldn't wait to surprise her by bringing her up on stage, she'd let Donna in on the plan, so the young mother wouldn't worry about anything. The girls had one final sound check tonight, but until then, her time was her own. She decided to get out and explore the casino for a little while. The last time she was here, Mary O'Connell, now Mary McCoy had helped her and the others avoid the perils of Vegas. She reached the casino floor and spotted Danny talking to a man she didn't know. Sneaking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and began rubbing his stomach, making him jump in surprise.

"Hey! Hey!" he said, turning around.

Seeing Leanna standing behind him trying to hold in her laughter, he grabbed her up in a hug.

"It's so good to see you J!" he said, setting her down again.

"You too!" she returned, hugging him tightly, "Now, where's your wife cause she's the one I really wanna see," Leanna teased.

Danny put a hand over his heart, "Ouch Lee, that hurts. That really hurts."

Leanna punched his arm playfully, "Suck it up Marine," she scolded lightly.

She saw the other man staring at her, mouth slightly open.

"Might wanna close your mouth," she teased him, "You'll catch flies if you don't."

The man's mouth closed with an audible snap and he held his hand out to her.

"Mike Cannon," he said, trying to be smooth.

Leanna held out her left hand, showing her grandmother's wedding ring on her finger, and shook Mike's hand.

"Jaime Lee," she said.

"Lee!" she heard a female voice call, and turned to see Mary walking towards them, one hand on her seven month pregnant belly.

"Mary!" Leanna returned, hugging the older woman carefully, "Oh my gosh you didn't tell me you were knocked up!" she said, one hand on Mary's belly.

"Well," Mary said, putting an arm around Danny.

"And you don't even waddle! That's so not fair! I can't make fun of you if you don't waddle."

Before Mary could reply with anything more than laughter, they heard a sharp whistle come from a little ways away and everyone turned to see Ed Deline standing there. Leanna shrieked with happiness.

"Uncle Ed!!" she cried, rushing over and hugging him.

"Hey sweetheart," Ed said gruffly, "I didn't expect to see you in Vegas. What are you doing here?" he asked her as they walked back over to the small group.

"Oh, the girls have a concert at the Colosseum and needed my help so, here I am!" she said, spreading her arms out.

Before her father had gotten in with the Sons, he'd been in the military with Ed Deline. They'd become fast friends, both with a penchant for breaking the rules, and had stayed friends even after both had been relieved of duty. Ed had come up with Gillian once in a while and had brought Delinda up with them when she was young. By some coincidence of fate, they'd never been around the same time as Clay, Gemma and Jax, which meant Jax had never met her cousin De. Speaking of De, they heard a feminine scream from the doorway of Mystique and all turned to see the svelte Delinda Deline running towards them with her arms flung out to hug Leanna.

"Leelee!" she squealed with excitement, "I'm so glad you're here! How long are you staying? Are you here for the _Paramore_ concert? What's been going on? How's your dad? Oh I missed you!!" Delinda rambled on, hugging Leanna again.

"Hey De," Leanna replied with a laugh, "Wow, alright, lemme see if I can answer you. Um, I'm glad I'm here too. Until Saturday. Yes. Nothing too much. I missed you too. And Daddy passed away."

"What?" Ed demanded.

"Uncle Ed," Leanna said quietly, "Can we go up to your office and talk? I'd rather not air the family's dirty laundry to the public. Especially since the paparazzi somehow found out I was here," she said, waving to where a photographer was busily snapping pictures.

"Yea," Ed replied, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Come on. Danny, De, Mary, you might as well come too. Mike, can you handle everything down here for a bit?"

"Yea, sure," Mike answered, "No problem Mr. D."

The group made their way to the elevators and to Ed's private office.


	20. Rant and Rave

In Ed's office, the group sat down to talk.

"The cops told me that it was an accident, but my father had a lot of enemies. Especially after he got out of the service."

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked her.

Leanna took a picture from her bag and handed it over.

"This is my godfather. Clay Morrow."

"Your dad got involved with the Sons of Anarchy?" Ed asked, pointing to the picture.

Leanna nodded, "Yea. He, Clay and John Teller were blood brothers from before the service."

"Wait a second, John Teller?" Ed asked.

"Yea. Do you know him?"

"Your father and I were in the same platoon as him," Ed said.

"Well, after John was murdered, Gemma, his wife, got together with Clay. She's my godmother. The blonde guy in the picture is her son Jackson, he's John's son. And he took John's place in the Sons. After Daddy died, I took off, I wanted to find an old friend who'd sent some money to Mama D. The postmark on the letter he sent her was Charming, California. I've been there the last week," she took a second picture from her bag, one of her, Jax and baby Abel, "This is Jax son. My son," she said it softly.

"And you're here without them?" Delinda asked incredulously.

"Abel isn't my blood. But he is my son," she said, watching Ed carefully, "I love that little boy Uncle Ed. His father is actually the reason I had to leave for a bit. Taylor calling just gave me the excuse I was looking for."

"Wait a second," Delinda interrupted her, she was looking at the picture of Jax and Abel, "Is this the guy you were always mooning over when I was there? He's cute."

"Yes it is. Jax and I have a past together. I thought we had a future, until I caught him with his ex."

Danny winced, "And he's still alive?" he asked, half joking.

Mary put her hand out and Leanna gladly held onto it, needing the support.

"At this moment in time, yes, but only for that little boy," Leanna replied, passing the photo over to Danny and Mary, "I've been in love with that idiot since I was ten Dan, that won't just go away, no matter how much I want it to," she sighed, "Anyway, I caught him with his ex and realized that I needed to get my head on straight about him, about what he's tangled himself in. When Taylor called, I thought; it's a sign. I can get away for a few days, clear my head, and go back to talk to him without taking my KABAR, the one you gave me Uncle Ed, and murdering him where he stood."

"Lee," Mary said softly, "Are you sure that's what you really saw?"

"He came out of the clubhouse dorm rooms with his arm around her waist Mary, and neither of them looked neat, alright?"

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. A couple of months ago, I saw Danny and Delinda coming out of a hotel room together, and both of them looked like they'd been through an earthquake," she stroked her belly to sooth the kicking baby, "I refused to talk to either one of them for a month until Danny finally cornered me at home and told me the truth about what happened between them."

"I'm not talking about this," Leanna hissed angrily, but Mary saw the pain in her eyes.

Standing, Mary and Delinda each took one of Leanna's hands and the trio walked off.

"Daddy," Delinda said, "We're going to Leelee's suite to talk. Girl stuff you know."

"Sure thing sweetheart," Ed said, his heart breaking for his niece.

The women settled into Leanna's suite and just as she flopped onto the bed, Leanna saw her message light on the hotel phone blinking. Excusing herself, she picked up the phone and dialed the number to retrieve her message. It was from Donna, letting Leanna know that she, Opie and Amy were in Vegas and that they had a surprise for Leanna. Leanna hung up and picked up her cell phone, calling Donna's cell and telling her to make her way to the Montecito with Amy so the girls could have a night in, telling her that Opie would be fine by his lonesome for one night. By the time they'd arrived, Mary and Delinda had ordered food for everyone and they sat down to eat.

"Okay," Donna said, setting down her fork, "What happened?" she asked Leanna.

Leanna looked from face, to face, to face; and sighed heavily, grabbing a piece of chocolate cake that Mary had thought to order and took a bite.

"I hate that you all know me so well," she grumbled, "I caught Jax with Tara, alright? I caught them coming out of the clubhouse dorms together. And here I am thinking, he knows she's the worst possible person for him, that maybe now he and I can finally be together, you know?"

She glanced at Amy and smiled at the young girl, "Sweetheart, why don't you go and watch t.v. in my bedroom okay? There's gonna be some things I say that I'd rather you not hear. You can take your ice cream," she said.

Amy nodded, "Okay Aunt Lee," she replied, picking up her bowl of ice cream and taking it into Leanna's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Leanna waited until she heard the door click shut before going on.

"Men suck," she grumbled, "I've been so enamored with Jax for so long that I can't see straight anymore. I thought that maybe he realized how bad Tart was for him—"

"Tart?" Delinda interrupted, giggling, "Are you serious?"

"Hey, first time I heard her called that, I was twelve and she had taken my best friend away. I agreed with my Aunt Gemma," Leanna replied, taking a swig from a beer.

"Hey, hey," Mary said gently, "You can't get drunk tonight, you have a concert tomorrow."

"I know," Leanna replied, "I don't plan on getting drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. Besides, you will all keep me from drinking too much. And I wouldn't spoil Amy's birthday gift like that. Anyway, I thought maybe he would realize how bad that fucking slut was for him when even his _two month old son _didn't like her. The first time I saw that baby he was in the NICU and as soon as the whore picked him up, he started wailing. But the minute, the second he was cradled in my arms," she gestured, "he quieted and settled down. The first second that baby looked at me, I felt like he was mine. Donna, you felt like that when you had Amy and Kyle right?"

Donna nodded silently.

"I had never felt so alive, so light when I held that boy in my arms. Even though, deep down, I knew that he wasn't mine. But I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Like I had a reason to stay alive after Daddy was gone."

The three women sat and listened to Leanna talk, and when she had finished talking, offered their opinions on the matter. They spoke for hours, catching up, helping each other, listening, laughing. A knock at the door had Leanna looking at the clock and smiling.

"Amy?" she called, "Will you come here?"

Amy walked out of the bedroom, an empty bowl in her hands.

"Yea?" she asked, placing the bowl on the table.

Leanna pointed to the door, "Why don't you get that?" she suggested, grinning.

Amy smiled at her newest aunt, "Alright," she said, going over to the door.

The next knock on the door and Amy pulled it open, eyes widening with surprise and her mouth dropping open. Taylor and Jenna grinned down at her.

"Hey kiddo, where's your aunt?" Taylor asked.

"No way," Amy whispered.

Leanna cracked up, "Come on in girls, Amy's a little shell shocked."

Taylor and Jenna walked into the room and smiled at Delinda and Mary.

"Hey girls," Mary said with a smile.

"Tay, Jen, this is Amy's mother, Donna. Donna, this is Taylor and Jenna, the other girls who make up _Paramore_."

"Hi," Donna said.

"We need to steal her for a while, final sound check."

Leanna pulled herself up out of the chair, "I'll be back in about two hours," she said, bending to kiss Mary and Delinda's cheeks.

Leanna grabbed her jacket and kissed the top of Amy's head as she followed Taylor and Jenna out the door.


	21. Uh Oh

As soon as the door shut, Donna sat back down in her chair and groaned.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"I did something really bad," Donna said, her reply muffled by her hands over her face.

"It can't be that bad," Delinda said.

Donna glanced at her through her fingers, "Jax is here. In Las Vegas."

"What?!" Mary and Delinda exclaimed.

"I knew he and Lee had fought, but I didn't know why. And he looked so lost the last couple of days. I felt bad for the guy. My son didn't want to come to the concert, so he's staying with his grandfather, and I told my husband to offer Jax the extra ticket and pass," Donna explained.

"She's gonna kill you," Delinda said, crossing her arms on the table.

Mary sat quietly, thinking.

"No she's not," Mary said softly.

"What?" Donna asked.

"She's in love with him. In her head she knows there could be another explanation to what she saw, but her heart is so hurt right now, she doesn't want to even think about it. Maybe she won't like you for a while, but she'll forgive you. Just like she's going to forgive him."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" she asked Mary.

"Don't say anything to her. Just let her see him at the concert," Mary answered with a small smile.

The three women chatted for a while, then Mary and Delinda left so Donna could put Amy to bed. By the time Leanna returned from the final sound check, Amy was asleep and Donna was relaxing on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey," Leanna whispered, opening the door.

Donna smiled, "Hey," she whispered back.

"Amy's sleeping?"

"Yea, she passed out about a half hour ago."

Leanna put down her guitar case and sat down next to Donna on the couch with a moan.

"You look exhausted," Donna said softly.

Leanna laughed slightly, "I think I'm past that point," she murmured, eyes unfocused on the television.

Donna watched her for a minute, studying her friend carefully.

"Go to bed," she said softly, "I'm going too."

Leanna stood from the couch and stretched, wincing as she put her hands on her lower back.

"Are you and Amy going to be okay during the day tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea, we're gonna do all the touristy things that you're supposed to do in Vegas with Opie."

Leanna reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash, handing it to Donna.

"Here," she said.

"Lee, I can't take that," Donna argued.

Leanna smiled, "I want you to take it. Spend it on some foolish things, whatever. Oh, and I had you guys moved to the Montecito and paid for your hotel rooms too."

"Lee," Donna started.

Leanna pushed the money into her hands, "Call it a very belated wedding present Donna. Please. I have way too much money that I'm not going to be able to spend in this lifetime. I want to spend what I can on my friends."

Hesitantly, Donna curled her hand around the money, "Alright," she said softly.

"Night," Leanna said tiredly, stumbling to her bed.

"Good night," Donna returned, lying down on the couch to watch a little more t.v.

The next morning flew by in a blur of assistants, paparazzi, equipment checks and numerous interviews. Before the girls realized it, it was time for the concert to begin.


	22. The Concert

(DISCLAIMER: The song used in this chapter is _"Misery Business"_ by Paramore; I in no way own it or am getting paid to use it. I just think it works perfectly for how I want this chapter to go.)

Leanna stood backstage, shaking slightly, it had been a while since she'd performed last. They'd decided to let Taylor and Jenna go on first and then introduce Leanna. They would do two songs, and then Leanna would join them, bringing Amy up on stage before she sang _'Misery Business'_.

"Okay, okay," she heard Taylor shout, "Now, we've got a special guest for y'all. Someone who hasn't sung with us in a while," she could hear people starting to scream, "Yea, yea, I know you know who we're talking about."

"So here she is!" Jenna shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen; JAIME LEE!!" they shouted together.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Leanna stepped from backstage and into the spotlight once again. She waved to the crowd, seeking out Amy and Donna, and received a shock when she saw Jax with them in the front row, the same stunned look on his face. She recovered first, bringing the mic in her hand up to her mouth.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled, "I know, I know, it's been way too long but," she shrugged, "life goes on I guess," she said, "Speaking of life going on, there's someone in the crowd I want you to meet. She _thought_ that the tickets to this show were her birthday present," she leaned towards Amy, smiling, "but I can't stand to do things halfway. So I'd like to bring up on stage, my niece, Amy Lerner!"

The spotlight shone on Amy, who was beyond surprised. Security moved the gates to let her through and she slowly walked towards the stage.

"Come on sweetheart," Leanna coaxed, hand held out to the young girl.

When she reached the stage, Amy was smiling, she ran up the steps and threw her arms around Leanna, who hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday Amy," she whispered, kissing the girl's cheek.

Grinning from ear to ear, Amy wiped the tears off her cheeks as Leanna backed away and pointed to a folding chair that was on the stage with them. Amy ran to sit down while Leanna turned off the mic in her hand and set it down, flipping on her ear bud and getting her guitar from Taylor.

"Now," she said, adjusting her guitar, "A little birdie told me that this was your favorite song by us. So, happy birthday Ames," Leanna said, breaking into the first chords of _'Misery Business'_.

She happened to look down into the audience again and saw Tara, another shock, arguing with Jax. With a slightly maniacal grin on her face, a plan formed in her brain as she began the lyrics.

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."_

"_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile."_

Leanna winked at Jax, who was watching her with a grin on his face, completely ignoring Tara.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good."_

The next verse was perfect for Tara, so Leanna looked straight at her as she sang, daring her to deny the truth of it all.

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"  
_

The completely pissed off look on Tara's face had Leanna grinning over the crowd as she heard them roar.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good."_

Taylor and Jenna could handle the playing so she swung her guitar out of the way and began gesturing along with the next words she sang.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving..."_

Leanna pulled her guitar back where it belonged and began playing with a vengeance. She knew she got both of their attention.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now."_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good."_

With the final chords, Leanna took a deep breath, motioning for the stage hand to bring out the stool she'd set backstage. Breathing deeply, she turned from the crowd to hand her electric guitar back to Taylor, who handed her the mic and put her guitar away for her. Sitting on the stool, she grinned and laughed when she heard someone in the crowd shout out to her.

"Okay," she said, "So, it's been a while since I've been on tour with Paramore, and, though it pains me to say this; this is the only concert I'm doing with them," boos began to rise through the crowd, Leanna waited a second, "Hold on now, let me explain," she said, "They're being kind enough to let me do this, even though way back when, we didn't talk, just rocked!" Whistles and cheers sounded and Taylor and Jenna laughed as they too, came to sit next to her, guitars ready whenever she was, "Now I feel I should explain why I'm not coming back, for a little while at least," she said smiling, "When I first stopped touring, and, well, mostly singing altogether, it was because my father passed away, which has been hard for me to deal with," she turned slightly and motioned for Amy to walk up to where they were sitting and join them, "Now, it's because of my family. Until this concert, no one in my family knew who I was, and boy were they surprised when they found out," she said, putting an arm around Amy and making Taylor and Jenna laugh, "Taylor called and asked me to join them for the Vegas show, and I readily agreed because I needed to get away for a bit. Clear my head. And while clearing my head, I managed to write some new songs, and the girls have decided that I'm going to sing one of them for you."

The crowd roared, new material that no one, not even the record execs had heard before? This was great! A sneak peek into the new Jaime Lee songs, maybe she'd even put an album out!


	23. Fade to Black

(DISCLAIMER: The song used in this chapter is _"Fade to Black"_ by Alexz Johnson; I in no way own it or am getting paid to use it. I just think it works perfectly for how I want this chapter to go.)

The roar of the crowd was music to Leanna's ears, she nudged Amy, sending her back to her parents in the front row, and blowing her a kiss when she looked back at Leanna.

"Okay, so, I've been through some rough times the last couple of months," she began, "And out of that, I managed to take all my anger, my frustration and my hurt out on my music, instead of on the people that inflicted all those emotions. This next song is a brand new one, and Tay and Jen offered to play the chords so I could focus on the lyrics. You're gonna guess anyway, but it's about a guy who hurt me."

Jax heard someone behind him say, "What idiot would hurt her?" and he knew it was him she was talking about.

"So, please bear in mind that this was written out of frustration and hurt. That said, I hope you like it."

She nodded to Taylor, who began playing, and took a deep breath.

"_Three days, eight hours, fourteen minutes gone. You bend, I'll break, like in every song. Maybe I'm too scared to call, maybe I'm too tough to fall."_

_"Everything you are, everything reminds me of. Everything you are, fades to black. Everytime I see your face, screaming the secrets we share, we fade to black."_

_"I call out for your warm embrace. Feel your tears fall, upon my face. What makes me so bullet proof? What makes me act so removed?"_

_"Everything you are, everything reminds me of. Everything you are, fades to black. Everytime I see your face, screaming the secrets we share."_

_"Feels like I'm running, running as fast as I can. Feels like I'm trying, trying to understand why I keep crashing as hard as I can into you."_

_"Da da da. Da da da. Da da da da da da. Da da da. Da da da. Da da da da da da."_

_"Everything you are, everything reminds me of. Everything you are, fades to black. Everytime I see your face, screaming the secrets we share..."_

_"Everything you are, everything reminds me of. Everything you are, fades to black. Everytime I see your face, screaming the secrets we share."_

_"We fade to black."_

Leanna finished her song, watching Jax carefully. Tara was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Leanna smiled softly, and blew him a kiss, which made him smirk. The three women stood from their seats and Taylor grinned.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff! Let's rock!"

They played on, Leanna not remembering when she'd had as much fun. The concert finally ended around eleven, and the girls retired to their dressing room, laughing all the way down the halls. Taylor and Jenna had left a few seconds earlier to get Amy and her family from the green room so they could join the fun. Leanna sat at the vanity mirror, trying to take off at least some of the makeup that they'd put on her, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," she said, focusing on the task at hand, she'd gotten most of the makeup off, and was working on getting the liner and mascara that still coated her eyes.

The door opened slightly and Jax slipped in, making Leanna pause as he shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Leanna returned, putting down the makeup remover and standing to face him.

They stood, watching each other for a minute, when Jax moved forward. Leanna stayed where she was as he walked closer to her, cradling her face in his hands. His eyes searched hers, finding the emotion she'd let hide the last time they saw each other.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I swear, it wasn't what it looked like,"

A tear slipped down Leanna's cheek, "I know," she whispered.

He laid his forehead against hers, brushing the tears away with his thumbs and Leanna laid her hands on his sides. Leaning in, Jax kissed her softly. Leanna's hands clenched at his shirt, pushing herself into him to deepen the kiss, which he gladly did. His hands left her face to curl around her back and hold her to him tightly. When they pulled away, Leanna smiled.

"What?" Jax asked her with a smirk.

"You're an idiot," Leanna said, shaking her head.


	24. Missed You

Jax pulled Leanna back towards him and kissed her hotly, making her sigh into his mouth and relax against his body. Catcalls from the doorway had them pulling apart and looking towards the door, Leanna blushing hotly as she leaned against Jax chest with a smile. Opie, Donna, Amy, Taylor and Jenna stood in the doorway, either smirking or laughing.

"How about a night out?" Leanna suggested with a grin, "Vegas style."

The group left the Colosseum talking and making plans for the night. During the ride back to the Montecito, Amy began yawning, catching Leanna's attention.

"Sweetie," she said, putting an arm around Amy, "We're gonna put you in my room to sleep okay? And I'll make sure someone is there with you the entire time okay?"

Amy nodded and cuddled into Leanna's side, closing her eyes. Leanna kissed her forehead and rested her cheek on the crown of Amy's head. When they reached the Montecito, Opie lifted Amy from the backseat of the limo and they walked inside. Danny saw them walk in, Leanna being held by the same guy she'd told them about just a few days ago, and walked over.

"Hey Lee, how'd it go tonight?" he said, hugging her as she pulled away from Jax.

"Hey, Dan. It went pretty good," Leanna said, keeping her voice down.

"Lee, we're gonna go change, you want us to take Donna and them up?" Taylor said.

"Yea," Leanna said, digging into her back pocket for her keycard, "Here," she said, handing it to Taylor, "Hey Dan, where's Delinda? I need to ask her a favor."

"Big date with some guy she met at Mystique," Danny said, watching Taylor, Jenna, Donna and Opie, who carried Amy, head off to the elevators, "Who's that?" he asked, pointing.

Leanna smacked his hand, "Don't point, it's rude," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, "My niece Amy and her parents," she replied, reaching back for Jax hand, "And this is Jax."

Danny pointed his finger again, opening his mouth to say something when Leanna smacked his hand again.

"Don't point," she said, "Remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to me?" she asked.

"Yea," Danny replied, "You broke my damn finger."

Jax grinned at that, "Hey, if that's the worst she's done to you, be thankful," he said.

"You sound like you have experience in that area," Danny grinned.

Leanna rolled her eyes, this was just what she needed, boy bonding.

"She broke my nose," Jax replied.

"And two ribs," Leanna muttered under her breath.

"The hell did you do?" Danny asked.

Jax had opened his mouth to reply when Leanna interrupted, "He tried to leave me behind when he, Clay and my dad were going fishing," Danny looked at her disbelievingly and she shrugged, "I was eight. Dan, I know this sucks but can you do me a favor?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Danny grinned, "Yea, sure, what do you need?"

Leanna bit her lip, "A baby sitter," she said.

Danny's grin faltered, "Lee, you know that's not a good idea."

"Come on Dan," she whined, "Amy will probably be asleep the whole time and it's just for a few hours. Please? Donna and Op have never been to Vegas for pleasure and I want them to have a good time. Please? Please please please?" she begged, pouting.

"Alright," Danny said, caving, "Enough with the puppy dog face."

Leanna threw her arms around Danny's shoulders, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said, kissing his cheek.

She stepped back from Danny and wrapped an arm around Jax, the three of them walking to the elevator bank and talking.

As the elevator door opened to Leanna's floor and they walked out, making their way to her room, where she saw the door had been propped open so she wouldn't have to knock. As they walked in, they saw Opie and Donna kissing.

"Whoa!" Leanna cried, covering her eyes, "Didn't need that bro!" she hollered at Opie, who laughed.

"Shut up Runt," he teased.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm littler than you doesn't mean I won't have Danny kick your ass," she retorted.

"What?" Jax asked, looking at her.

"Oh come on Jax, you're not gonna mess up your own best friend just 'cause I say so. Danny doesn't know Op and therefore will have no problem beating him up for me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

"Yeah he would," Opie said.

"Dude, let that go! We were sixteen and beyond drunk," Jax replied, chuckling.

Leanna started laughing, "Oh my god! You told me about that fight that summer!"

Donna looked confused, "Jax, when did you beat up my husband?" she asked.

Jax didn't want to answer her, but before he could say anything Leanna shot away from him and grabbed Donna's arm, dragging her into her bedroom still laughing.

"Leelee!" Jax threatened.

Before shutting the door, Leanna turned around and flipped Jax off, grinning.

"Can't hurt me," she replied in a sing-song voice before slamming the door shut.

Jax and Opie looked at each other and groaned.


	25. Dirt

Danny chuckled, "How much dirt does she have on you two?" he asked, sitting down in an armchair.

Jax flopped onto the sofa next to Opie and scrubbed his hands over his eyes, "Enough," he said.

Opie watched Danny carefully for a minute, studying him.

"What branch of the service were you in?" he asked after a minute.

Danny looked surprised; no one could really tell he was in the military.

"Marines," he said, blinking.

Opie nodded, "That explains a lot," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lee's drawn to two types of people, military types and bad asses. You look too clean cut to be a bad ass, so I figured; military."

They could hear laughter coming from behind the closed doors and the three men smiled, each for their own reasons.

"So, how'd you meet Leelee?" Jax asked Danny seriously.

"I met her on her first trip to Vegas after getting signed with _Paramore_," Danny said, "Only reason I met her really was my wife, Mary. First Vegas trip, no idea what you're doing; you get the picture. Anyway, Mary introduced her to me and when she found out I was in the military she asked me if I knew Ed Deline. I thought she was kidding, because Ed runs this place. So, I take her on up to his office to see him, completely shocked when she jumps into his arms like his daughter would and calls him 'Uncle Ed.' After that, it was like having a bratty little sister around the place on her vacations from school."

"I'm not a brat Daniel," Leanna said, opening the door to her bedroom and stepping out, Donna behind her.

She'd changed from her concert clothes and into a pair of dark, skintight jeans and a peach camisole with black lace. She completed the outfit by pulling her hair up in a complicated fashion, held in place by what looked like a pair straight clips, and wearing a pair of black leather boots and a denim jacket.

"Hell you aren't," Danny returned, standing, "Go change," he said, pointing to her room.

Leanna put a hand on her hip and glared at him, "I need to break your finger again?" she asked, "And I will not change."

"Lee," Danny started, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Danny," she said, walking over to him, "I will be fine. Me and Donna have Jax and Opie and if I really need it," she bent down and lifted the left leg of her jeans to show Danny the knife sheath that was in her boot, "the KABAR Uncle Ed gave me on my eighteenth birthday." She brushed her pants down and stood straight, pushing back a stray curl that hung by her ear, "So stop worrying Danny," she smirked, kissing his cheek.

Danny rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Ed's gonna kill me," he muttered.

Leanna laughed, "Danny, I'm twenty-four years old, not four. He's not going to kill you for the way I dress."

Opie and Jax had stayed silent for the exchange, Opie's eyebrow lifting when he saw the knife sheath in her boot.

"Lee, lemme see that?" he asked.

Leanna shrugged and bent down again, releasing the knife from its sheath and walking over to hand it to Opie, hilt first. Jax stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby, I think I gotta agree with the Marine here. Go change," he whispered in her ear.

Leanna frowned, "Why?" she asked.

Jax kissed her cheek, "Cause if you don't, you and I aren't leaving this room," he whispered huskily.

Leanna moaned softly as her eyes fluttered shut and she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Deal with it," she whispered back, pulling away.

Jax growled and saw Leanna's eyes dancing with laughter and challenge.

"You sure you know how to handle that knife?" Opie asked, handing it back to her.

Leanna just smirked, took the knife by its hilt and spun around, letting the knife fly out of her hand. Her aim was accurate, and deadly. There'd been a bowl of fruit on the counter where she'd released the knife to, and sitting on top, a Red Delicious apple, her favorite kind. The knife hit the center of the apple and toppled the entire bowl to the floor.

"Asked, and answered," Opie said, awe in his voice.

Leanna walked over and picked everything up off the floor, pulling her knife from the apple and wiping it off on a towel that had been sitting next to the bowl of fruit. She then walked over to the couch and placed her boot on the coffee table in front of it, pulling up her pant leg to re-sheath the knife.

"Any other questions or objections?" she asked, tugging her jeans back over her boot.

When none of the men said anything, Leanna smiled, "Good."


	26. Knives

(Thanks for the reviews everyone! Remember to show some love so us writers don't give up cause we feel like no one likes our stuff!)

"Well Danny," she said, grabbing her bag and key card off the counter, "Looks like you're off the hook, Donna said that Tay and Jen offered to stay in and watch Amy. So you can go home to your pregnant wife," she said as she took Jax hand and they walked out of her room.

"Thank God," Danny joked.

Lee turned her head to look at Donna, "Did Amy like her present?"

Donna nodded, "She's going to be talking about it for months, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Lee said as the group walked towards the elevator, "Now for Kyle's birthday."

"That's two months away," Opie interjected.

"I know," Lee replied as they waited for the slow elevator, "But I have to start planning now if it's going to be as good as Amy's," she grinned.

They entered the elevator and Jax stood behind Lee, wrapping his arms around her and playing his hands just under the hem of her shirt.

"Lee," Danny said, pushing the button for the ground floor, "How many are you carrying?"

"How many what?" Lee asked innocently, lust rising from the feeling of Jax hands on her bare skin.

She took a tiny step back so that she and Jax were flush against each other and grinded into him. Jax growled softly in her ear, and kissed just behind it.

"Knives Lee. How many knives are you carrying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Lee, I need to know. If you get stopped on the way out, I need to be able to vouch for you," Danny almost growled.

Leanna sighed, "Five."

Danny groaned, "Where?"

"One in each boot, my back sheath and two in my hair."

"Your hair?" Opie asked.

Leanna stepped away from Jax and pulled at the two clips in her hair. As her hair flowed down, she showed the group the two sharpened 'clips' that had been holding her hair in place.

"Damnit Lee, you could get in a lot of trouble for carrying those," Danny said.

She put the clips in her mouth and pulled her hair back up, taking each clip from her mouth separately to keep her hair back in place.

"Danny, I will be fine," she said as the doors opened to the lobby.

The group stepped out and Leanna hugged Danny tightly before taking Jax hand again and the four began walking from the lobby. A piercing whistle had the group stopping and Leanna flinching slightly.

"Shit," she muttered before turning around.

"Hey Uncle Ed," she said brightly.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ed growled at her.

"Um, Uncle Ed," Leanna began, "These are my friends, Jax, Opie and Donna," she said, trying to distract him.

"Leanna Elizabeth," Ed growled.

Leanna took a deep breath and stepped away from the group and towards Ed, placing a hand on his arm and speaking lowly in another language. Jax, Opie and Donna watched as the two fought for a few minutes, Leanna pleading with Ed, who finally relented. With a smile that rivaled the sun, Leanna hugged Ed and kissed his cheek. A smile gracing her features, she walked back to the group and wrapped an arm around Jax.

"Ready?" she asked them.

With a last look and wave in Ed's direction, the four friends left the Montecito for a night of fun, Vegas style.


	27. News

Jax and Leanna stumbled into her room, laughing. She walked as steadily as she could over to the counter and dropped her bag and key card. Leanna stood; her hands on the counter, for a minute, trying to steady herself. She hadn't drank that much, but she also hadn't eaten much that day either. She felt Jax slip behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Leanna winced and sucked in a breath when he accidentally put pressure on her newest tattoo.

"Sorry," Jax said as he gentled his grip.

"S'ok," Leanna replied, turning around in his arms.

"What language were you speaking earlier tonight?" Jax asked, pulling her closer to him.

Leanna breathed in his spicy scent with a content sigh; "Mandarin," she replied, nuzzling into his neck.

"You speak Mandarin?" Jax asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"And Russian, French, Italian, German, and a little Gaelic," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Damn baby," he said, pulling back slightly, "How do you know all those languages?"

Leanna pulled out of his embrace and walked away from him, pulling her 'clips' from her hair, shaking it out behind her. Slowly, she removed her jacket, laying it on the back of the couch.

"French from Daddy," she sat on the couch, removing her boots, "Italian from Mona Josephine," she stood from the couch, stretching her arms up, "Russian and German at school," she ran her hands down her torso, watching Jax watch her, "Mandarin from Uncle Ed," she began inching her camisole up over her body, "And Gaelic from Mama D," off came the shirt, and she carelessly dropped it on the floor.

She walked back over to him, clad only in her jeans and her peach lace bra, she ran her hands down his chest, watching his face; and slipped her hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head. As his shirt dropped to the floor, Jax leaned his head down to kiss her, but she pulled away teasingly, watching him as she walked backwards towards her bedroom. Her hands moved to her belt, pulling the clasp open as she watched him; she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, teasing him with the peach lace that rested low on her hips as she leaned against the jamb of the darkened doorway.

"I also know three types of martial arts, I dance, do yoga, Pilates and gymnastics," she said, a sly smirk on her face.

Jax groaned, watching Leanna tease him. Her smirk grew as he began walking towards her. Leanna waited until he reached her and put his hands at her waist. Looking up at him, Leanna reached out and grabbed him by the belt loops, pulling him roughly to her. Her back against the doorframe, she wrapped one leg around him as his lips came crashing down on hers. Leanna moaned happily as his arms came around her and he lifted her against his body, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. She pulled her mouth away from his as he lay her down on the bed, kissing down her neck as she gasped in a breath.

"Jax," she hissed his name as his teeth scraped at her skin.

As his lips coasted over her lace encased breasts, Leanna arched her back and she closed her eyes on a sigh. She felt his hands on her waist, resting just above the waistband of her jeans. Opening her eyes, she looked deeply into his, a soft smile gracing her face. Jax stared down at her, marveling at his good fortune, and leaned down to kiss her again. Leanna's leg wrapped around one of Jax as he lay above her and her hand rested against his bicep. Leanna smiled into the kiss and, without warning, flipped their positions so that she straddled his stomach. Leaning her head back, Leanna shook back her hair and looked down at Jax, who had been surprised at the move before he grinned up at her, one hand on her butt, the other trailing his thumb over her newest tattoo that read in black ink, _'In Memory: SAMCRO'_ and underneath that she had her father's name in red _'Connor Jamison'_. Jax sat up under her, hands roaming her back as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and they kissed passionately. His lips left hers to trail down her throat and she tilted her head back as her hands tunneled into his hair.

"Mmm," she moaned, closing her eyes.

Jax teeth closed over her collarbone and he bit down lightly, sucking at her skin to leave his mark. Tugging at his hair, Leanna pulled Jax head back up so she could kiss him. Keeping his arms around her and his lips on hers, Jax lay them back down and rolled them over as his nimble fingers worked at the clasp of her bra, and he pulled it off her; holding himself up so he could look down at her. Leanna blushed hotly as his eyes roamed over her and when he looked back at her face, Jax smiled and chuckled at her reaction.

Leanna giggled, "Stop laughing at me," she said, turning her head away and biting her lip.

Jax brought one of his hands up to her cheek and gently grasped her chin, pulling her face back to his. His eyes searched hers for a minute before leaning down and kissing her softly, he probed the seam of her lips and Leanna readily opened her mouth to his searching tongue. She could feel her blush cooling and another heat warming her from inside out. A thought flashed through Leanna's mind and her eyes snapped open, her hands pressing against Jax shoulders as his mouth trailed downward once again.

"Jax, wait," she said, catching his attention.

Groaning slightly, Jax dragged himself back up to her level to look into her eyes. What he saw made him pause.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I really, really want this," Leanna breathed out.

"But," Jax prompted her.

Leanna bit her lip, searching Jax eyes, unsure how to say what she needed to. Sensing this, Jax dipped his head down and rolled off to the side of her, pulling her close and watching her.

Leanna took a deep breath, "You're gonna think I'm an idiot," she said, "But I've never done this before."

Jax eyes widened slightly, "You're serious?" he asked.

Leanna nodded.

"Why?"

"Caleb."

Jax felt his anger rising at the name.

"I told you what he did to me," she whispered, not looking at him, "He made me so afraid. Before you, I never let a guy near me. I've never even—" Leanna stopped herself, biting her lower lip hard and silently cursing herself.

Jax anger was quickly replaced with curiosity and compassion.

"Never what Baby?" he asked.

Leanna sighed, she never planned on telling him this, she never planned on telling anyone.

"Baby?" he asked, trying to meet her eyes.

"I've never even had a boyfriend," she finally admitted in a whisper, looking up at Jax, afraid of what she would see.


	28. Not Just Sex

(Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far...I'm so glad y'all like it :))

Jax was stunned; he didn't know what he could say, what he should say to that. Taking his silence the wrong way, Leanna shut her eyes against the tears and bit her lip. She rolled away from Jax and, grabbing the shirt she'd been sleeping in, slipped into the bathroom without another word.

After stripping off her jeans and pulling on Jax old shirt, Leanna sat on the closed toilet seat, wiping away the tears that had fallen and tried to keep quiet. After a few minutes had passed, she heard Jax knock on the door.

"Baby," he called quietly, "Open the door."

She didn't move, didn't think she could. When Jax heard no movement from inside the bathroom, he sighed; he knew he'd messed up, again.

"Baby, please," he said.

Taking a look in the mirror, Leanna tried to make it seem like she hadn't given in to the torrent of tears that had sprung up at his silence. Fortifying herself with a deep breath, she slowly flipped the lock on the door and opened it to see him standing there. He saw her in nothing but his shirt and smiled, reaching out to hold her. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her softly, sweetly, before leading her back over to the bed. Leanna lay down, watching Jax as he removed his jeans and threw them over a chair before sliding into the bed with her.

"I can't tell you I'm not gonna screw up," he said softly, pulling her to him as they lay together, "Cause I probably will. But you gotta know, that I will never hurt you on purpose Lee. Never."

"I know," Leanna said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

She felt him kiss her forehead and felt the guilt begin to build inside her. There were things that she still hadn't told him, that she was afraid to tell him. She couldn't stand losing him again, not because of her past, not because of what she'd done. She closed her eyes, one last night. She would give herself one last night with him. Leanna looked up at him, the only emotion she let show was her love for him.

"I love you," she whispered.

Leanna curled her hand behind his neck and tugged his mouth down to hers. She wanted this, needed it to be him. She felt Jax weight on top of her and sighed contently into his kiss. Jax pulled away from her slightly, resting his weight on his arms.

"You sure about this?" he asked her.

Leanna smiled softly and pulled him back down to her.

"Yes," she whispered as their lips touched.

Jax took his time learning Leanna's body, making her aware of how sensitive her body could be. Her body trembled and her breathing hitched as he made her extremely aware.

"Jax," she moaned, clutching at his shoulders as his hand cupped her wet heat.

When he was certain she was ready for him, he gently slid into her waiting body, kissing her deeply as he broke through her barrier. Her gasp of pain was swallowed by his mouth, and he stilled, giving her time to adjust. Leanna pulled her head back and sucked in a breath as the pain quickly turned into something different and she rolled her hips, wanting more. The slight movement sent shockwaves through her body, making her moan. She was so hot, so ready. When Leanna rolled her hips against him, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, keeping a steady pace. She moaned at the feeling of him moving within her and she captured his lips again. Gently, she bit his lower lip and whispered to him.

"Faster."

Jax watched her as he began moving faster and faster. Leanna moaned again and threw her head back, arching against him as her hands clutched at Jax shoulders, nails biting into his skin.

"Jax," she whimpered.

He lowered his head and began sucking and biting at her neck, hips pistoning back and forth as he rocked into Leanna's welcoming warmth. She began to tremble, feeling that she was close. She pulled Jax head up and kissed him as her orgasm crashed over her in waves. Leanna moaned into Jax mouth and held onto him as he pumped into her once, twice more, before his own orgasm hit him. He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, shaking slightly from the power of his orgasm. Leanna lovingly ran her hands over his head and shoulders, kissing his neck softly. After he got his breath back, Jax pulled out of Leanna and rolled them over, Leanna's body draped across his torso and his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. He listened as her breathing evened out and became steady, and softly kissed her forehead. Everything in his life finally felt right with her at his side, like the last piece of a puzzle being put into its place. He knew that what he felt for her was completely different from what he'd felt for Wendy and Tara. He'd wanted to love them, even tried to; but it was too late. He'd already given his heart to a twelve year old girl who tasted like rain and cherry popsicles.

"Love you too Baby," he whispered before allowing sleep to claim him.


	29. Final Good Bye

Leanna's eyes fluttered open; she could see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. Tears formed and she blinked them back, if she was going to do this she needed to be like she was back then. Slowly, so not to disturb Jax, she climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom silently, grabbing her bag on the way. As she slowly changed her clothes and packed up everything except her guitar; she would leave that with Taylor and Jenna again, she allowed herself to drift on memories that would have been better off undisturbed.

_Senior year of high school; Caleb was gone. Lee was determined not to be weak anymore. She began training in earnest, every day, hours on end in the gym and the dojo. It was the only way she knew how to cope. It suddenly became routine; wake up, go to the dojo, go to school, do homework, go to the gym, go to bed; wake up and do it all again. Her father was worried, she could sense that; but not even her Aunt Gemma could get through to her any longer. It was as if she'd closed herself in a rock hard shell. She was approached at the dojo one night; a man asking if she wanted to make some easy money. Warily, she listened to his offer to fight; bare knuckle boxing and no-holds barred matches for the richy-rich types who like watching blood being spilled for entertainment._

_For a while, she did just that; until a woman approached her after a fight one night. She wore dark glasses that covered half her face and offered Lee twenty-five thousand dollars if Lee would get her husband to disappear. Lee took in the woman's appearance, seeing the bruises the woman tried to hide; and knew that she couldn't afford that much; so she said five would cover it. Her training behind her, the woman's husband had no idea what hit him. She became a mercenary. Never killing anyone, but making them disappear nonetheless. She always went after the bad guys; the ones the cops were never able to catch themselves._

_They called her the "Angel of Judgment"._

_She came home one night from a job and found her father in her room waiting for her._

"_What's going on Baby Doll?" he asked in a tired voice._

"_I'm helping people," she'd replied, her voice mechanical._

"_Why? Why are you doing this?"_

"_Don't you understand Daddy?" she'd asked, her voice finally cracking as tears welled in her eyes, "I couldn't help myself. Instead I'm helping them. I need to do this Daddy. I need this," her voice had dropped to a whisper._

_Connor stood and held his daughter tightly, relishing in the fact that she'd finally said something _to_ him. That night, the bond between the father and daughter grew to its strongest and Lee knew that one day, she could be a normal girl again. But until that time; the Angel of Judgment would be her salvation._

Tears dripped down her face as she looked around the hotel room one last time, her eyes lingering on Jax still form. Holding her breath, she shut the door and made her way to Jenna and Taylor's room, knocking quietly. A tired-eyed Jenna opened the door.

"Lee?" she asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Early," Leanna replied gently, "I just wanted to leave my guitar with you."

Jenna took the guitar and looked down at it, confusion clear in her sleepy eyes.

"Why—?" she began, but the answer dawned on her, "You're leaving again aren't you? Just like you did every vacation from college."

Leanna nodded, "I have to," she said, not looking at Jenna.

"Why? What about Jax? What about Abel? And the rest of your family?"

"It's because of them I have to leave."

Jenna set Leanna's guitar down inside the room and flipped the lock so the door would stay open as she moved into the hall.

"I don't understand," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leanna shook her head, "No one does," she quickly embraced Jenna and kissed her cheek pausing to whisper in her ear, "Remember that the Angels are always watching over you."

She pulled away and walked down the hall, ignoring Jenna when she called her name. The elevator came swiftly and Leanna stepped in, turning around to see Jenna standing in the hallway watching her sadly. Just as the elevator doors began to close, she saw another door open and Opie step out into the hallway. Leanna couldn't stop the tears from falling as the doors slid shut on her surprised and saddened friends.


	30. Angel of Judgement

In the hallway, Opie was stunned to see Leanna in the elevator, alone. He saw her duffle bag and knew she was leaving again. His mind screamed at him to go and get Jax, but seeing the tears in her eyes, even from this distance, made his body refuse to move. After the doors slid shut, he moved into Jenna's line of sight.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"She's leaving again," Jenna replied in a whisper.

"What? Why?"

Jenna shrugged, "I don't know. She never told us why she left before. Just always said 'Remember that the Angels are always watching over you,' before she would disappear."

"Angels?" Opie asked.

Jenna shook her head, "I didn't know what she meant then, and I still don't understand it. But somehow, every time she left, I always felt better when I thought of that."

"She always came back right?" Opie asked.

"Sure, but she was never the same."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jenna looked up and down the hall, then motioned to Opie's room. They quietly made their way into the room, so they wouldn't wake Donna or Amy, and sat on one of the couches in the living room.

"What do you mean 'she was never the same'?" Opie asked again.

Jenna sighed, "Every vacation from college, Lee would leave her guitar with me or Taylor and disappear until school would start up again. It would take her weeks to get back to how she was before; and then another vacation would pop up and she'd be gone again. Once, I asked her where she went on the vacations and she told me that she went anywhere she was needed," Jenna shook her head again; "I never understood it."

"But?" Opie questioned.

"One day, I was waiting for Lee to get out of the shower and I looked at the pictures she had on her wall. One of them, I'd never seen before. Her and a woman embracing. I thought it was her mom at first; so I took it down for a closer look. There was some writing on the back. 'I can never thank you for what you've done for me. I'm forever in your debt,' is what it read. And attached to the back was a ticket stub to Philadelphia. That night, I went online and looked up 'good citizens' and 'Philadelphia' and got an article from the Philadelphia Times. It was about a woman whose husband beat her habitually for years; but could never be held by the police because he had friends in high places. Until he'd gotten home one night and found a woman wearing a white half-mask, not his wife, waiting for him. The article said that they fought, and then the woman calmly told him that he would turn himself in for spousal abuse or she would make sure he disappeared for good. I got really curious after that, and looked up more articles like that. After reading the fourth one, I wrote down all the places the articles were from. When Lee left me alone in her room again, I took down her pictures, one by one; and looked at the backs of them for messages or ticket stubs. I found a dozen different places, and each one of them coincided with a different article about a woman the newspapers and police dubbed the 'Angel of Judgment'. I knew then, that it was Lee; and that's why she'd been so different. I just didn't understand why she never came forward. So I cornered her one night, our junior year and told her what I knew. She denied it all, but deep down, I knew it was Lee. She's got this whole other part of her that no one sees. That she won't; or can't allow anyone to see. I think she's afraid."

Opie let what the young woman said sink in, "Do you—do you have any of the articles?"

Jenna nodded, "After I figured it out, I began collecting them. A sort of, memory book I guess. So that Lee would know that she did a lot of good in the times when she felt like she meant nothing. I keep it with me, so that I know that the world isn't all bad."

"Can I see them?" Opie asked her.

Jenna nodded again, "I'll bring you the book after everyone else wakes up."

Opie nodded his head, "I still don't understand why she left again," he said.

Jenna smiled sadly, "My guess? She finally let Jax closer and feels guilty that he doesn't know everything about her. That she's keeping secrets from him again."

"It makes sense, but wouldn't she just tell him?"

"Not if she felt like he wouldn't accept it."

"Of course he would accept it. He loves her."

"You know that, and I know that," Jenna said gently, "But I'm not sure he's ever told her that. And that's why she's afraid. Lee gave her heart to Jax so long ago, and after everything they've been through; she can't have her heart shattered again. Not because of the things she's done."

"I know Jax is a little thick headed, but—"

"Babe?" came Donna's voice as she walked from their hotel bedroom, "What's going on?" she asked when she saw Jenna.

"Leanna's gone," Opie said, and Donna was stunned.

"Why?" she asked, sitting next to her husband.

Jenna sighed and looked at Opie, "Maybe you should go wake Jax up. I'll get Taylor."

Opie nodded and kissed Donna quickly before leaving the room.

"Jen," Donna said as Jenna stood, "What's going on?"

"It'll be easier to explain to everyone just once," Jenna said with a sad smile, "Amy might want to hear this too."


	31. The Story is Told

Once the group, including Taylor, had gathered in Opie and Donna's room, and Jenna had gotten the albums together, they waited silently for her to begin. Jenna handed one album to Opie, and the other to Jax, who gave her a puzzled look.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Leanna's past," she breathed.

Taylor looked down at the guitar she held in her hands, eyes glistening with tears.

"Did she say where she was going this time?" Taylor asked quietly.

Jenna shook her head, "No. But then, she never did before either."

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked, "When did Lee leave? Where did she go?"

Jenna sighed, "Open the book Jackson," she said quietly.

Jax looked down at the album in his lap, its plain dark blue cover didn't look threatening; so why was he afraid to open it?

"Jax," Opie said kindly, "Just do it man."

Slowly, Jax lifted the cover and found the first article, boldly claiming;

"**Good Citizen Saves Woman's Life".**

He scanned the article, but there was no picture of the 'good citizen' there.

"The next article is the first picture," Jenna said cautiously.

Jax turned the page and saw Leanna's face glaring back at him, though it was half covered by a mask.

"They called her the Angel of Judgment," she said softly, catching Jax attention, "I don't know when it began really, but I'm assuming high school; after—what happened," Jenna didn't have to say Caleb's name for Jax to understand, "Taylor and I still don't know how it began really, or if anyone else knows its her."

She told her story calmly, never wavering, never loosing her place. And when she finished, Jax stood without a word; taking the album with him, and went back to the room he previously shared with Leanna.

Entering the suite, Jax sighed and looked down at the album in his hand. Slowly, he moved to the couch and sat down heavily, the book in his lap. He didn't understand any of this, especially not Leanna leaving; again. He rubbed his hands over his face and then dropped them into his lap where they landed on the album. Why did she have to leave him? Slowly he opened the album in his lap and began to scan article after article. Learning more about the woman he was in love with. The past that she'd hidden from him, things she'd never—something fell from the back of the album. An envelope; with his name written on the front. He recognized Leanna's handwriting immediately and tore the envelope open.

'_Jax—_

_I'm sorry I left you. I never meant to hurt you like this, but I can't get hurt again. There are things I haven't told you, things I'm afraid to tell you. But, if you found this, then you know about me. After what happened with Caleb, I needed an escape. My life became nothing but school and training. One night, a man approached me at the gym and offered me money to fight for bored rich stiffs' entertainment. I needed the out, so I did it. But after one of my fights, a woman came up to me and offered me a bundle to 'take care' of her husband. He beat her Jax; I could see it all over her._

_I won't lie, I did it. But I didn't kill him. Just showed him a woman who could, and would, fight back. After the job, I realized that there were more people in the world like her; one's who needed my help because they couldn't help themselves. Some paid me, some were pro bono. But every time I did a job, I felt the power. It was so freeing, and I needed that. I don't know what you think of me now that you know, and that's why I had to leave. I didn't know how you would react to this news. Now that you know this, however, I can honestly say that I have no more secrets from you._

_When college came around, I had to wait and only go on vacations. I realized, on one particular job, that there were certain things I needed to leave behind in order to do what I needed to. Photographs, certain personal items, my guitar. I needed to separate who I was from who I would become. I knew about Jenna finding the pictures, and the articles. I knew about the albums she kept, and I thank her for that. I want to thank you too. You see, not only did you let me know what it was like to love someone; you also loved me for who I am. Even if you don't love me the way I wish you would._

_I'll see you again one day Jackson Teller, and I can say this about that day. I will still love you; be it ten days from now, or ten years from now. I can only hope you'll forgive me for leaving you like this._

_Always,_

_Your Leelee'_

Jax dropped the letter and groaned, burying his face in his hands. How could she not realize that he was in love with her?

'_Because you never told her you moron,'_ he thought to himself.

He had to find her, but he had no idea where she would be. Jenna had told him that Leanna went wherever she was needed, but Jax had no idea where he should look. Maybe Juice could help him out, find some dirt on what was going on. He'd ask when he got home; they'd scheduled to leave the next day, but he was thinking of heading home early. But first, he'd go talk to Ed Deline.


	32. Racing against Time

Ed Deline sat in his office, worry covering his face. Something had happened with Leanna, but he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it had something to do with that guy that had shown up, Jax. Ed still had his connections in the bureau; he'd dig up whatever he could on this guy. He'd just picked up the phone when his secretary buzzed him.

"Mr. Deline?"

"Yea Jess?"

"There's a Jackson Teller here to see you. He says it's about your niece."

Speak of the damn devil.

"Send him in."

Jax walked through the door, hearing the secretary shut it behind him and looked towards Ed to see him watching Jax carefully.

"Lee left this morning. I don't know where she went," Jax said awkwardly.

"I know she did," Ed returned.

He held out a piece of paper and Jax came forward to look at it. He scanned the note to see that she was saying goodbye and that she didn't know when she'd be back. Jax sighed unhappily and looked up at Ed.

"Do you have any idea where she would go?" he asked.

Ed shrugged, "None whatsoever. Why is it so important to you?"

Jax paused for a minute, then realized the Ed wouldn't help him find Leanna if he didn't know the truth.

"Cause I'm in love with her and she thinks I'm gonna leave her now that I know about what she did in the past."

Ed nodded slightly, "She told you?"

"No. She left without saying a word. Her friend Jenna told me. I saw the articles, and the thank yous. I just don't get why she didn't tell me herself."

"It's like you said kid, she's afraid you'd leave her when you found out."

Jax shook his head, "No, I promised her I wouldn't hurt her again. And I keep my promises, always."

"Hurt her again?" Ed asked.

Jax scrubbed his hands over his face and sat down across from Ed.

"Me and her were close when we were younger, real close. But after I got a girlfriend, I pretty much forgot Lee existed. I got so wrapped up in my own life that I ignored every attempt to go back down and see her, even when my Mom begged me to go and help."

"Wait a second, back up. Help? Help with what?"

Jax looked surprised, "I thought you knew," he said.

"Obviously I don't, so spill it," Ed growled.

"Last time I saw Lee, she was twelve," Jax stated, "When she was fifteen she met a guy who was pretty much my exact opposite. He tried to rape her, twice. Harassed her, stalked her. Took over her life until she was so afraid of him that she went to go live with her grandmother. When her dad died earlier this year, she came to Charming to find my step-father and we found each other again. She's the mother of my kid for God's sake!"

Ed sat back as Jax spoke, watching him with shrewd eyes. He could see that this young man was indeed, deeply in love with Leanna, and found himself wanting to help them out. Leaning forward, he folded his hands together on his desk and looked at Jax.

"The only thing I can tell you to do right now is to go home. If she loves your son like she says, she'll stop by to see him before she takes off again. And if she thinks that you aren't due home for two days, she may stay to be with him until the last minute."

Jax nodded, thinking it over, and stood.

"Thanks," he said.

"And Jackson," Ed called, making him turn around again, "If you break my niece's heart again, it's gonna take more than the Sons of Anarchy to stop me from killing you."

_**(Lee's note to Ed:**_

'_**Uncle Ed—sorry my trip out was so short. Something's come up though, and I don't know when I'll be able to get back to Vegas again. Obviously I'll make it for Danny and Mary's baby to be born, but other than that; I just don't know. So much has gone on the past few days, and I think it might drive me crazy if I'm not careful. Please tell Auntie Jill that I miss her and I'm sorry I didn't come visit her while I was here. And let everyone know that I love them and will miss them all. Oh, and let De know that she's forgiven for that thing that happened when we were ten :). I love you Uncle Ed, thanks for everything. –Leanna)**_


	33. His Everything

Author's Note: Hey y'all, ok, so two updates in one day good…but please don't get too excited…this story is giving me a very hard time now, and I don't know why…I believe it's called SOA Withdrawal Syndrome, haha! So I may have to put it on hiatus until September, when the second season begins…hopefully that won't be the case however. We'll see where this takes us…

WARNING: Tearjerker ahead!! We finally see Jax crack and admit he needs Leanna! Heehee, I'm a sucker for this stuff…

* * *

After saying a hasty goodbye, Jax jumped on his bike and practically flew back to Charming. It took him less than five hours to get back to Teller-Morrow and borrow his mom's car, telling her he would explain the situation later on. On the drive from the garage to his mother's house, he silently begged God to let her be there so he could see her. So he could make her understand. He made his way into the house, listening to her humming as he walked silently to his son's room. Jax stood in the doorway, watching Lee as she said her private, unspoken good bye to their child.

Lee was so tired, she hadn't had to run in so long that she'd forgotten how much it could hurt. Humming nonsense, she held Abel to her and cuddled him; not knowing when she would be able to come back to him again, if she could come back to him again. She knew that Opie and Donna hadn't planned to leave Las Vegas until sometime tomorrow or the day after, which was fine with her; because it gave her more time until she had to leave her sweet little boy. But she also knew that she had to be gone by the time they got back.

"Oh baby," she murmured, stroking a finger down his cheek, "What am I gonna do with you and your Daddy hmm? I love you both so much," she leaned down and whispered, "And let me tell you a little secret, you're my whole world," sighing; she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting the feel of Abel's weight sink into her muscles so she would remember, "But I can't stay baby boy. You and your Daddy are my everything, but I'm not his," Abel whimpered; causing Leanna to shift him on to her shoulder and rub his back gently before going on, "I just wish your Daddy would make up his mind about this. Please don't ever forget; he loves you so much and he only wants what's best for you. And the same goes for me Abel."

Lee stood from the rocking chair, not noticing Jax in the doorway and lay Abel down in his crib, tucking him in gently and just staring down at the now sleeping baby. When a hand closed over hers, she jumped slightly and turned to see Jax watching her.

Tears burned in Leanna's eyes and she looked away from him back down to Abel, but Jax would have none of it. He gripped her hand just tightly enough and pulled her from Abel's room into the room they'd shared before she left. Leanna still wouldn't look at him as he tried to pull his scattered thoughts together.

"You're wrong," he finally said, gulping in a breath.

Leanna didn't answer or look at him, somewhat afraid, so he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"Lee, look at me," he said softly; and waiting until her eyes looked into his before speaking again, "You're wrong Lee. You and that little boy? You're my world. I tried; tried to love Tara, then Wendy; and then Tara again, but I couldn't. You know why? Cause I couldn't get this little girl out of my head. This twelve year old girl who tasted like cherry popsicles and rain. The one who helped me through the times when my baby brother died, and then my Dad; and the one who I held and helped when she thought that something was wrong with her and wondered why shit had gone so wrong for her family. The girl I knew I needed to stay away from 'cause I didn't want her Dad to kick my ass. But despite the fact that I know I'm going to fuck up again and again, I know that no one can handle what I am better than you. I ain't perfect Lee, and I don't want to be. What I want is to be a good father to that baby boy who's laying asleep down the hall, and to be with you;" a single tear dripped down Leanna's cheek, and Jax dashed it away, cradling her face in his palms, "I know everything about you, and you know everything about me. All the bullshit we've been through, we got through it together. I can't say that about anyone else in my life except my Mom," he leaned his forehead against hers, "Please Baby, please don't leave me again. Don't leave me alone like this."

Tears pouring down her cheeks, Leanna stopped him from saying anything else and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding him against her as everything she'd feared melted away. When they pulled back from each other, Leanna looked into Jax' eyes; she just needed to hear him say those three little words. Even if he never said them again, she could live with that, because she just needed them once from him. Just one time; and she would stay forever. Jax gaze pierced into her soul, and her heart began to beat faster in her chest.

"I love you Leanna," he said softly.


	34. A Little Lust

When Gemma returned home from the grocery store, she was both surprised and pleased to see Leanna's car and Jax' bike in the driveway. Perhaps things between them would work out after all. She juggled the groceries in her arms and opened the door, hearing Leanna laughing; a pleased smile crossed her face. Turning towards the noise, she walked into the kitchen to catch Leanna and Jax in the middle of a passionate kiss.

"Mother in the room," she said cheerfully as she set the groceries down.

Surprised, Leanna and Jax broke apart and looked at Gemma, who had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Gemma," Leanna said a bit breathlessly, "We were—"

"About to have sex on my kitchen table," Gemma interrupted with a slight laugh, "You both got a bedroom, use it!" she mock scolded.

Leanna giggled as Jax pulled her back to his body and they walked out of the room. With a contented sigh, Gemma began to put away the groceries she'd picked up on her way home.

In the living room, Jax sat down on the couch and pulled Leanna onto his lap. Slightly uncomfortable in the position, Leanna turned her body around and straddled his lap, kissing him happily as his arms tightened around her. One hand in her hair, Jax let his other hand roam over her back and ass, growling deep in his throat when Leanna began to grind down onto his lap. Leanna pulled back so she could breathe, her lips bruised and her breath coming out in sharp pants. She whined softly when she felt Jax hardness underneath her.

"Jax," she moaned softly.

"That's it," he growled out.

He stood and set her on the floor before taking her hand and heading towards the kitchen again.

"Ma, we're goin' out for a bit. Can you watch Abel?" he asked as he stuck his head into the other room.

Grinning now, Gemma nodded, "Sure thing. You two have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said with a wink.

"Well that leaves our options open," Leanna said cheekily.

Laughing, Jax pulled her out the door and over to his bike, stopping to kiss her once again before getting on the bike and waiting for Leanna. As soon as her arms were secure around his waist, Jax started the bike and took off with a roar. Smiling, Leanna tilted her head back and let her hair fly around her as Jax roared down the road. She tightened her grip fractionally, enough for him to notice and turn his head slightly to hear her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, nipping his ear.

She laughed softly when she saw his knuckles turn white as he tightened his grip.

"Somewhere we're not going to be disturbed," Jax answered.

"Going to have your wicked way with me?" Leanna asked throatily.

"Until you can't walk straight," Jax replied.

Impishly, Leanna grinned as one of her hands moved from around his waist down over his lower abdomen and to his crotch. The bike swerved slightly, making Leanna laugh aloud.

"You sure about that?" she asked in his ear.

Jax moved one hand to grab hers and move it from where it was before answering.

"Baby, my Momma would be ashamed if I didn't."


	35. Killed For Her

They'd ended up back at her hotel, the one she'd paid a two month stay for before she left for Las Vegas. None of her things were there, but that was alright with her. She grinned down at Jax as she pushed him onto his back on the bed and stood before him, hands on her hips. Jax leaned up on his elbows to watch her as she took a small step back; just enough that he couldn't reach for her, and peeled off her jacket before slowly pulling off her shirt; teasing him with the sight of her skin.

Shaking her hair out, Leanna tossed her shirt to the side and stood before him; like something from a dream. He sat up at the edge of the bed and grasped her hips as she moved forward, pulling her close to him. Leanna rested her hands lightly on Jax shoulders, her head falling back as Jax pressed a kiss to her stomach; his tongue dipping into the well of her bellybutton. Jax teeth scraped up her abdomen, pulling delightful shivers from her body.

He pulled her with him as he lay back, and Leanna easily lay above him, her knees on either side of his waist. Jax flipped them over and pulled her up to the head of the bed, kissing her with a ferocious passion. Tearing his lips from hers, Jax kissed down the side of her neck, making Leanna moan as she delved her fingers into his hair.

When his phone rang, Leanna pulled away and groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Jax!"

She reached her hand into Jax pocket and pulled out his phone, pissed when she saw Tara's number pop up, thinking quickly; she answered, voice sweet as honey syrup.

"Sorry, Jax is busy; I'll have him call you back when—"

"Please," she heard Tara's voice whisper.

There was something in her voice; it reminded Lee of the first woman she'd helped out. She pushed Jax off to her side and sat up, hair falling around her bare shoulders.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked as Jax sat up next to her.

"I'm sorry."

Then the line went dead. Leanna looked down at the phone, concerned. Without saying a word to Jax she stood and grabbed her shirt off the floor, pulling it over her head quickly.

"Leelee? What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. That was Tara. She said 'I'm sorry,' and the phone went dead."

"So?" Jax asked, standing and pulling her to him, "Its Tara. It's probably a ploy."

But Leanna shook her head, pushing away from him to put on her jacket, "No, not this time. This time she's in trouble."

"Lee the last time she was in trouble, I shot a guy for her!"

Leanna froze in her tracks, one hand on the door handle.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

Jax let out a deep sigh and sat back down, "Tara's ex was an ATF agent. And he abused her. He followed her back here, stalked her back here. He was going to rape her, but she managed to get his gun and she shot him in the stomach. Then she called me," he paused for a beat and Leanna turned around to face him, "I lost it. He was sayin' shit and I just couldn't take anymore that day. I killed him for her."


	36. Can't Scare Me Away

Silence crowded the room; almost as thick as fog. Leanna stared at Jax before turning fully and facing him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You shot a crooked, abusive ATF agent?" she asked quietly.

Jax nodded his head, eyes unmoving on her. Leanna waited a beat, and took a breath.

"I have bruised, battered, maimed, and damn near killed over two dozen men like the one you've described to me. I've done worse to countless others. What you do, you do for the good of the club or to keep someone you care for safe. I do it because I couldn't make myself feel safe, and I did it for the money," her voice is soft; dangerously so, "So don't think you can scare me off Jackson John Teller, because there is nothing you haven't done that I don't know about or haven't done myself.. And I don't care if it sounds like a ploy to you; I'm not going to let another person get hurt or hurt themselves for any reason. So either you drive me to Tara's so I can check on her, or I'll take a cab. It's your choice."

Jax groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Leanna waited at the door, zipping her jacket up before grabbing her shirt from the floor and tossing it on the bed next to him. Something in her knew that he wasn't going to take her, he didn't want to deal with Tara's bullshit anymore than she did. But what he didn't understand was that she had to help if Tara was in trouble. It didn't matter who Tara was, just that she needed help. Taking a deep breath, Leanna sighed and slowly moved in front of Jax, kneeling between his legs.

She put one hand on his cheek, just under his hand, and waited for him to look at her. When their eyes finally met, she smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter Jax. But if she's in trouble, and she needs help and we don't help her? I'm going to feel responsible for whatever happens to her. It's who I am Jackson. That's the woman you fell in love with," she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "You don't have to come," she said as she pulled back, "I just need to make sure she's alright. And if this was a ploy? I'll make her wish she hadn't done it."

Jax smirked at that, he knew Leanna wasn't joking, and slowly nodded his head. Kissing him once more, Leanna stood and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in half an hour," she told him as the door shut behind her.

Leanna didn't know how wrong she was…


End file.
